three little words
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: A multi chapter fic with beca and Jesse, mainly fluff- I own none of the songs-except one in chap 7
1. Chapter 1

"Larry!" Jesse's mom,yell whispered down the hall.  
"What?" He asked as quietly as possible, as he walked up the stairs to look at what had his wife so worked up.  
He was immediately aware of what had stopped his wife in her tracks. The door that led into their sons room was cracked open, enough to see a sleeping Jesse and his girlfriend Beca,who was also asleep. Judging by the pile of discarded clothes that littered his sons floor,the pair,whom had gotten together a little over eight months ago, had been quite busy fulfilling their needs. Not that he needed it to be done at his house, over Christmas vacation but he couldn't judge the kid too much, he remembered what it was like when he was in college, and his girlfriend,who stood beside him now had been with him, the undying sexual tension that had surrounded his son,and his sons girlfriend had been obvious from the moment she had stepped rough the door, welcoming Jesse with a hello kiss. They had been at the ICCA's last year, and along with e rest of the crowd had witnessed the pairs impromptu make out session after the Bella's performance.  
"Our son got laid." He remarked quiet incredulously. "Never thought that'd happen."  
"Larry! Our son and his GIRLFRIEND. Just had sex, in his childhood bed and all you can say is your surprised.?!"  
"Julie, calm down. It's not like its their first time." The thought seemed to sink in on his wife, whose mouth dropped to an O shape.  
"Our little boy..." She whispered.  
All this time Beca lay perfectly still, trying,with great hardship, to not make a sound as she listened to the adults converse. 'Shit.' She thought, though she was quite sure Meagan, Jesse's younger sister would have ratted them out anyway. It was probably about an hour later when Jesse stirred, causing Beca to whisper in his ear,  
"We have a problem."  
"Huh?" Jesse rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, as he stared at his girlfriend who was wrapped up in his sheets.  
"Your parents, they kinda caught us."  
"Shit."

Later that morning, the pair dressed and strolled down to the kitchen,pretending nothing was wrong.  
His dad was on the phone.  
"Oh here he is now, we'll expect you around one,Derek."  
'Derek?' Beca mouthed.  
"Brother." Jesse said,protectively sliding his hand to the small of her back as his dad turned to them.  
"Should I be expecting grandchildren?" His dad deadpanned.  
Beca's mouth fell open, "Uh with all due respect , but Jesse and I are always careful, so no, not for now."  
"We'll you better assure your mother of that son." Jesse's dad said.  
"MOM!" Jesse yelled, his voice booming through the big house, "HATE TO BURST YOUR BUBBLE BUT THERE AREN'T ANY GRANDCHILDREN COMING FOR A WHILE."  
Meagan walked into the room, " So I heard,you two really got it going last night."  
"Movie time." Jesse steered Beca who was laughing uncontrollably out of the kitchen and towards the basement.  
He slid in The Little Prince,before sliding next to his girlfriend.  
"So this is awkward." He whispered in her ear.  
"Not really." She turned pressing her face into his. Damn she loved the way he smelled, and felt,he'll she loved everything about this boy.  
"The Bella's ready to get their butts kicked in quarters?" Jesse joked.  
"We have an entire set dedicated to you, nerd, don't knock what you can't touch."  
"Me...what an honor.!" He laughed into her lips.  
"So I was thinking as a birthday present to you..."  
"For me!" Jesse did that adorable smile yet again.  
"We could break some of Luke's rules."  
"You mean we can switch all his music shit out for acapella hits?" Jesse feigned excitement.  
"I was thinking more along the lines of you me and his desk."  
"Ohhhh even better." He whispered, any interest he'd possessed for the movie, now gone and all his attention focused on Beca, whose evil smile had vanished as soon as he leaned in, replaced with a look of lust. Lips connecting again. She fell atop him as the two deepened the kiss.  
"Ahem." A guy about the age of 26 stood behind the couch.  
"If you two could like take a break from having sex on my couch I'd introduce myself."  
"We're wearing clothes." Beca pointed out.  
"Ehh. Not for much longer."  
"Derek, long time no see. Uh, this is my girlfriend , Beca, she's from Barden."  
"So you two had sex last night." His brother pointed out.  
"Word gets out fast." Jesse scoffed. Laughing as he did it.  
"Nice one." His brother pointed at Beca.  
"She's a keeper." Jesse defended swooping his arm around her shoulders.  
"Wait?.beca. Isn't she the same one who had you all torn up last spring break."  
"That's me, the heartless bitch who broke Jesse's heart." Beca snapped.  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, you had your reasons. We're over that now."  
"I know." Beca smiled, "I loved you the and I love you even more now."  
By the way Jesse's mouth hung open,Derek could tell that it was the first time Beca had told his younger brother that she loved him.  
"Don't look so surprised nerd." She laughed, and the pair kissed.  
"Uh imma leave you two alone now, so um continue with your sex."  
"I love you too." Jesse whispered into her mouth, and the two fell into harmony on the couch, clothes quickly becoming optional.


	2. Chapter 2-riff Off

The Riff Off

Jesse winked across the abandoned pool at Beca, his eyes sparkling and hers lit with passion.

'Your gonna lose. Again!" He mouthed across the space. She rolled her eyes.

'Sure.' She mouthed back.

"If you two would stop having eye sex, we could get started." Fat Amy should and BEca and Jesse immediately looked up.

"Sorry." Beca smiled at Amy and the other girls.

"And our first category is... SONGS FROM MUSICALS!"

"I got chills.

They're multiplyin'.

And I'm losin' control.

'Cause the power

you're supplyin',

it's electrifyin'!" Sang Jesse, his face overcome with an infectious smile, pointing at beca. Beca returned the favor, forgoing all rules.

"You better shape up,

'cause I need a man

and my heart is set on you.

You better shape up;

you better understand

to my heart I must be true." She sand, tapping him lightly on his chest.

"Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do." Sang the rest of the boys.

"You're the one that I want.

(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.

The one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.

The one that I want

(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo

The one I need.

Oh, yes indeed." The two groups sang together, breaking tradition had become the norm.

"If you're filled

with affection

you're too shy to convey,

meditate in my direction.

Feel your way." Amy sang, walking up to Bumper, who despite Jesse and his arguments had been voted into the group when he had returned.

" I " Donald started as the Maria Carry group interrupted him.

"I don't care about expensive things

Cashmere coats, diamond rings

Don't mean a thing

All I care about is love

That's what he's here for

That's what I'm here for

I don't care for wearin' silk cravats

Ruby studs, satin spats

Don't mean a thing

All I care about is love

All he cares about is love

Gimme two eyes of blue

Softly saying "I need you I " sang the group.

"I..." As the Bella's stepped in.

"I think they meant it

When they said you can't buy love

Now I know you can rent it

A new lease you are my love

On life, all my life

I've longed to discover

Something as true as this is

So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you

(If you're cold and you're lonely)

With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you" the group belted.

With that the next category was chosen.

"Sappy Love Somgs!"

"Have I told you lately that I love you

Have I told you there's no one else above you

Fill my heart with gladness

Take away all my sadness

Ease my troubles that's what you do

For the morning sun in all it's glory

Greets the day with hope and comfort too

You fill my life with laughter

And somehow you make it better

Ease my troubles that's what you do

There's a love that's divine

And it's yours and it's mine like the sun

And at the end of the day

We " Jesse was promptly interrupted."

"We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

Yellow diamonds in the light

And we're standing side by side

As your shadow crosses mine..." Beca sang, Cynthia rose and Stacie backing her up quite well. And that's when they ended it. Beca and Jesse connected, lips first, then she jumped into his arms and the pair twirled.

"UH DUH TO SOME UNCALLED FOR MAKING OUT...we're gonna have to deflect this trophy to the Bella's"

*creidts to the musical, rent,Chicago and grease, rod Stewart and rihanna*


	3. Chapter 3- The Radio Station

The riff off had gone as planned, and as Jesse and Beca made their way back to her dorm,rain starting to fall heavily. Beca smiled ever so slightly as the first raindrop hit her head. "Let's get inside." She mumbled.

"No!this is going to be romantic." Jesse gestured to the rain,picking Beca up and spinning her around in his arms. She's not quite sure when she decided PDA was ok, but seemed to give in way too easily for her liking. The rain fell in sheets around them and her hair hung wet by her face, cheeks flushed and the navy fabric of her button down stuck to her skin. She doesn't have any complaints though, in fact she's happier then she's ever been,standing in a downpour, her boyfriends arms wrapped around her waist.

"See...this is romantic." He smiled into her lips, the lights of the Radio Station shined in the distance, and Beca made an executive decision pulling him towards the station.

*the next morning*

"BECKY?JESSE? WAKE UP!" A familiar British voice rang through the station. Luke was disgusted by what he saw, Jesse and beca were covered just enough by the blanket that he wasn't really watching porn,but he had an idea he was pretty damn close. Jesse woke up right away, not apologizing as he carefully slid pants on. He stood up to his full height, a few inches taller then Luke, displaying rather impressive abbs of his own. Beca was less startled, and Jesse did his best to cover her as she slid on her skirt. Luke could hear the clamp of her bra being fastened, and then decided it was ok for him to turn around. Standing in front of him were his two sophomore interns.

"It's Beca." Jesse was the first to speak. "Her names BECA." He repeated, judging by the way Beca leaned into Jesse as he said this, Luke was quite sure the two had been together for quiet awhile.

"I thought you said you two weren't together." Luke directs his question at Jesse but Beca answers.

"We weren't, cause yours truly was the bitch of the year last march. But we are now and you're gonna have to get used to it."

"Secondly..." Luke started "I only had one rule..one goddamned rule, and you two broke it."

"Hate to break it to ya buddy." Jesse had to swallow a laugh " but the rule was NO SEX ON THE DESK. I don't remember one about the floor."

"Same thing..." Luke scoffed and started to head to his office, he turns around to glance at the pair. They had already begun making out. "Humph." He grumped and stalked onto his office.

Jesse looked at Beca, and they dissolved into laughter over the awkwardness of the lt scene. She's leaning on him to keep from falling over, and the look of childhood innocence crosses her face. Jesse silently wished he could keep that look on her face forever.

"We'll I gotta get to Marketing class." Beca smiles as she leaves her boyfriend in her wake."see you later?"

"Uh I promised the guys I'd go out with them tonight but we can get a late movie at your place?" Jesse asked.

"See you then nerd." She smiles and heads off to class, in the best mood she's ever been in.

**late that night**

Beca hated the thought that she was one of those girls who worried if their boyfriend didn't get home exactly when he said he would. But it'd been a full hour past the time he promised he'd meet her and she's not getting responses to her texts. Her phone rings. An unfamiliar number pops up across her screen and she hastily answers it.

"Hello, is this Beca Mitchell?" Came a woman's voice.

"Uh yah." She swallows worried as hell.

"This is Maria Voloine from Baton Rouge Hospital."

"Shit." Beca crys.

"We just admitted a few car crash survivors, one who was unharmed said we should call you about Jesse Swanson."

"Holy shit. Is he alive, dear god tell me he's alive."

"Yes, is alive, he just got out of surgery."

"Please tell me he can sing still."

"None of his internal organs were damaged mam but he needs someone to drive him home."

"I'll be right there." And beca raced to the hospital, running into the white halls.

"Where is he?" She asked Donald who appeared to have been the one who was unharmed.

"122. He's asking for you."

And she ran, down the winding halls until room 122 was in front of her.

She walked in, and as if on cue the room cleared out.

"Seems like an ending to a bad film." He quipped and she turned to him.

"Goddamnit Jesse, this is not funny."

He looks ok, his left wrist has a brace,so she can assume he sprained it. His shoulder has a line of stitches but he looked ok.

"It's ok Becs." He smiled using his pet name for her. She paced around the room.

"NO IT'S NOT OK!" She shouted, tears rolling down her face.

"Come here." He patted his bedside. She reluctantly snuggled into him.

"You scared me." She whispers, "don't you ever do that again."

"It's just a few stitches and a sprained wrist bec, I'm ok."

"The receptionist made it sound like you were dying." She mumbles into his chest.

"I'm fine." He replays again, his right arm wrapped around her small frame. Beca rea he'd into her pocket.

"Listen to the call."

"You record your calls?"

"School policy for girls, unavailable or unrecognized numbers, we have to avoid rape in more ways then one." She answers.

"

Hello, is this Beca Mitchell?"

"Uh yah."

"This is Maria Voloine from Baton Rouge Hospital."

"Shit."

"We just admitted a few car crash survivors, one who was unharmed said we should call you about Jesse Swanson."

"Holy shit. Is he alive, dear god tell me he's alive."

"Yes, is alive, he just got out of surgery."

"I'm one of the lucky ones." Jesse laughed and stroked Beca's hair.

"What we're you thinking." She scolded him snuggling deeper into his chest.

"We weren't exactly sober." He explained.

"Your an idiot. Next time call me." She looks up at him.

"um hate to interrupt,but we need you to sign 's release forms." An older doctor says, coming into the room.

"Sure..do you have a pen." And the doctor handed her one

"We do need to discuss some general health provisions."

"Kay." Beca says, uninterested, and Jesse holds her tighter.

"No sex for a week."

With that statement the couple share a look.

"Three days?" The doctor try's.

"Sure ok we can do that." Beca rolls her eyes."come on dork lets get out of here." She takes his hand and leads him down the hall, out to her car.


	4. Chapter 4-He's Mine

Three days passed too slow for the couples liking but they made it through, often having to stop make out sessions before they advanced to something more. It was on the night of the fourth day that they didn't stop the advances and decided they were feeling healthy enough to have some overdue fun. It was then that it completely went out of Beca's head that she had a coffee catch up with Chloe and Aubrey the next morning. She awoke to the sound of her cell phone buzzing,

"Hello?" She asked groggily.

"Get you aca butt down here." Chloe said forcefully.

"Oh shit..um ok il be right down." She quickly scribbled out a note to Jesse, telling him to t ext her when he woke up. Throwing on her jeans and one of his old shirts she ran out the door, his Treble sweatshirt in hand. She made sure she looked ok, finger combing her hair and applying eyeliner in the locker room, before walking down to the coffee house.

"Hey." She slid into the chair across from the girls.

"Beca go put some make up on, you look tired." Aubrey handed her a bag of make up.

"Um...thanks." She took the bag and walked off

"That was not nice." Chloe pointed out.

"Just shut up. she left her sweat shirt, hand it to me." Chloe picked up the maroon jacket, reading the gold letters that ran across the front.

"She's getting treble boned." Chloe gasped.

"Ten bucks its that jesse guy she had a toner for last year." Aubrey laughed.

"Well they did have that rather intense make out session after our I'm with you on that one." Chloe agreed as Beca came back, looking much more awake.

"Sorry guys I was really busy last night." She apologized as she sat down.

"No biggy."Chloe replied

"I can see your toner." Aubrey smiled.

"Oh really I was doing my best to hide it." Beca replied sarcastically before realizing the girls had been absent all year. "Well this is awkward. I kinda figured you guys knew all of campus does." She rushed to follow up her first sentence.

"You had sex with a treble." Aubrey gasped.

"I had sex with my boyfriend. Not my problem if Jesse happens to be a treble."

"I TOLD YOU!" Chloe giggled.

As if on cue, Beca's phone buzzed.

'Goodmorning. Movie at 3?'

'Sure.' Beca quickly sent a reply, laying her phone on the table.

The girls talked for about an hour before Beca announced she had to go Pysch class.

When One o'clock rehearsals came around Beca trudged into the gym, she was pulled aside by one of the freshman.

"So your really close to Jesse...right?" Vanessa started,

"Uh yah."

"Well I have a confession."

"Continue."

"I really like him."

"That's good Jesse needs friends."

"No I mean like like him."

"You know he has a girlfriend right?"

"So?"

"That's kinda problem!"

"Girlfriends are temporary."

"Um not this one."

"Fine be that way." The freshman stalked off.

"Jesse can you do me a favor.?" Beca asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Hit me babe."

"You need to invite Vanessa to tonight's party."

"But I'm going with you."

"I know. Invite her with us, but don't say my name."

"Beca..."

"She has this gross crush on you."

"Wait tonight...isn't it the tribute to the Bella's win?"

"Which means that the camera that followed us got you and I making out on tape."

"Sweet. This sounds like fun."

"Hey Vanessa?" Jesse called out to the freshman.

"Yah."

"Wanna come to tonight's party with my girlfriend and I?"

"Um..sure."

"Cool. She's meeting me there. When should I pick you up?"

"8"

"Kay we can't wait."

At 8 Jesse knocked on Vanessa's door, the freshman came out in a stripper dress.

'Ew.' Jesse typed to beca.

The party went on smoothly, and right as the film started to roll beca showed up.

"Hey Hun." She smiled and he wrapped his arm around her "you look beautiful."he said with a smile. Vanessa sat there dumbstruck.

"Wait so BECA is your girlfriend.?"

"9 months"he smiled in the darkness"look its your apology." He pointed at the movie screen which displayed beca rocking out to the breakfast club theme song.

"And your acceptance." She pointed again, now the screen showed beca running towards Jesse, and their kiss lit up the night sky.

"Best decision ever." He whisper into her hair and the two kissed, leaving a very uncomfortable Vanessa to watch them.


	5. Chapter 5-Quarter Finals

QUARTER FINALS

"You were in college working part time waiting tables

Left a small town, never looked back

I was a flight risk with a fear of falling

Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts" Beca spun onto the stage, a navy romper with a gold zipper on the front accentuating her features. She searched the crowd for Jesse, catching his eye as she found the Trebles.

"I say can you believe it?

As we're lying on the couch

The moment I could see it

Yes, yes, I can see it now" the group harmonized, beca smiling down to where Jesse was,never breaking eye contact.

"Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine" fat Amy belted out, she did a body roll.

"Flash forward and we're taking on the world together

And there's a drawer of my things at your place

You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded

You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes" Beca struts across the stage, still not breaking eye contact, Jesse is in his feet cheering for her.

"But we got bills to pay

We got nothing figured out

When it was hard to take

Yes, yes, this is what I thought about" Cynthia Rose sang

"Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine" all sang together

"Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine" beca smiled and continued...

And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.

As everything was slipping right out of our hands

I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street" half the theatre was on their feet.

"Braced myself for the goodbye

'Cause that's all I've ever known

Then you took me by surprise

You said I'll never leave you alone" beca sang softly.

"You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter

She is the best thing that's ever been mine" Vanessa sang

"Hold on, make it last

Hold on, never turn back

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine" Stacie danced a little.

"Do you believe it?

We're gonna make it now

I can see it

I can see it now" beca finished in almost a whisper...ready for their next song

"When I was younger

I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind

He broke his own heart

And I watched

As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that

She would never let herself forget

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love

If it does not exist" Beca sang, warding away tears that had sprung to her eyes, desperately searching for Jesse who she had lost during the song bridge.

"But darlin'

You are the only exception!

You are the only exception!

You are the only exception!

You are the only exception! " she looked down, and there he was. On his feet clapping in the front row.

"Maybe I know, somewhere

Deep in my soul

That love never lasts

And we've got to find other ways

To make it alone

Or keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable, distance

And up until now

I had sworn to myself that I'm content

With loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk, well"

Amy and Stacie sang together.

"You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception" beca finished, tears completely gone, and her amazing boyfriend right In front of her cheering her on.

The song finished and Beca raced down the stairs into Jesse's arms, a huge smile on her face

"That was amazing." He whispered into her ear, unaware that the cameras had followed Beca off the stage.

"Even better then last year?" She asked, her eyes wide with acceptance.

"Even better then last year."

"You know what's weird?" She whispered.

"What?"

"Last year you said endings were the best part, but the ending was really the beginning."

"I have a smart girlfriend." He kissed her softly.

"Go perform nerd." She smiled, pulling away and going to sit in her seat sending him a thumbs up.

He was up onstage in no time, black treble hoodie and dark jeans adorning his chiseled form.

"I don't know what is it but

I Love you

I love you

I love you

I don't know what you do but

I love you

Oooh baby" he snag a sultry version of Chris Browns 'I Love You'

"Baby I don't know what it is but you drive me crazy

And every time I'm around you girl it feels amazing

And I'm on my best behavior when I'm with my baby

Cause I can't lose my baby..." Bumper sang, doing a weird ass dance, Amy let out a whoop.

"I done met a lot of girls in my life but they not like you

Nooooooooooo

I done been with the best, and

Baby you're the best of the best

You're the greatest." The group sang, and beca felt incredibly turned on.

"I don't know what it is but

I I love you

I love you

I love you

I don't know what you do but

I love you

I love you

I love you

I don't know what it is but

I love you

I love you

I love you

I don't know what you do but

I love you" Jesse pointed at Beca who had risen to her feet.

"Oooh Baby" Benji sung

"Lately

When you're gone all I do is think about my baby

I'm so gone off your loving I don't know why

Maybe it's the way you love me, hold me, kiss me" Benji and Jesse sang together.

The guys started to hum a harmony as Jesse stood in front of the crowd.

"You are so beautiful to me

Can't you see

Your everything I hoped for

Your everything I need

You are so beautiful to me " Jesse song, and tears once again threatened to spring from Beca's eyes.

"Such joy and happiness you bring

Such joy and happiness you bring

Like a dream

A guiding light that shines in the night

Heavens gift to me

You are so beautiful to me" the group finished, bowing slightly as they bounded off stage.

"AND WE HAVE THE RESULTS" the host pulled a card.

"In second place we have the Trebles!" The man announced, and cheering filled the audience as the group bowed on stage.

"And first in quarter finals is THE BARDEN BELLA'S!"

Beca didn't run to go take the trophy, opting instead, to turn and kiss Jesse as he congratulated her.

"You were fantastic." He smiled.

"We beat you." She laughed as he wrapped her Inge a hug and twirled her around the stage.

"Yeah...yeah you did."

The cameras seemed to focus on the young couple as they embraced the moment. It was later on in the lobby, as beca walked out in her short black dress that Jesse made a spectacle.

"You are so beautiful to me

You are so beautiful to me

Can't you see

Your everything I hoped for

Your everything I need

You are so beautiful to me " he repeated the song as she strode towards him.

People in the area clapped and hooted as she leaned in to hug him.

"Shut up." She whispered.

"Nuh uh this is romantic."

"You're a hopeless romantic." She observed as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Well it worked, so I wouldn't say hopeless." He laughed, following her out the door.

They were confronted by a peppy news anchor.

"Are you Beca and Jesse?" She asked the pair as the attempted to exit.

"That's us, but you can call us Jeca or Besse." Jesse said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Dear god." Beca face palmed.

"We just wanted to clarify something." The anchor pressed on.

"Kay."

"You two are together right.?"

"Yup." Beca acknowledged.

"And are you two the same pair that camera caught kissing at last years finale?"

"In the flesh." Beca retorted, leading Jesse with her back to the bus.

*the next morning*

Jesse rolled out of bed, careful not to wake Beca. He reached for the campus newspaper at the front of theTrebles House door.

AND THE VOTES ARE IN: BARDEN'S CUTEST COUPLE AWARD GOES TO JESSE SWANSON AND HIS GIRLFRIEND OF 9 MONTHS BECA MITCHELL.

And then there was a knock on his door.

*creidts to Taylor swift,chris brown,para more and joe cocker,*


	6. Chapter 6- One Day

"Hello?" He tentatively opened the door.

"Is Beca here?" Doctor Mitchell stood on the other side.

"She's asleep sir." Jesse replied, praying to god that he couldn't see the clothes that were scattered around the floor.

"We'll ok. I just had a question for her."

"Want me to tell her when she wakes up?"

"Actually it's about the newspaper."

"Oh um...well this is awkward." Jesse ran his fingers through his hair.

"No I just wanted to know if...if my daughter was happy. But judging by the sight in front of me, she's pretty happy, and safe. Thank you Jesse."

"Well I actually have a question for you." Jesse closed the door behind him and had a private conversation.

Beca awoke to the smell of pancakes.

"I am TOP CHEF!" She heard Jesse sing, peaking into the Trebles kitchen she saw him dancing with a spatula.

She walked in and slid into her chair.

"Good morning beautiful, how was your night?

Mine was wonderful with you by my side

And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face

It's a good morning beautiful day" he was serenading her in the freaking kitchen, with a damn spatula, and she found herself melting inside.

"You are too damn peppy in the mornings." She smiled as she said this, sliding from her previous seat, to the kitchen counter top by the gridle.

"Dude you made front page!" One of the treble freshman remarked as he watched the couple kiss in the kitchen,

"We made what?" Beca jumped off the counter and ran towards the freshman.

"JESSE HAVE YOU SEEN THIS!" She shouted. "OH my god my dads gonna freak out."

"Yes I've seen it..oh and your dad says hello." He answered as he flipped a pancake.

"You talked to my dad." Beca remarked,quite proud of Jesse for not shitting himself when they'd spoken.

"Yup. He said hello, and that he thinks its great youre happy." Jesse flipped a pancake (shaped in a blessed heart) onto her plate.

"A heart really?"

"I couldn't figure out how to do anything else." He explained, tossing her a syrup bottle.

"It's sweet." She mumbled.

"Did Beca Mitchell just admit something was sweet?!" Jesse feigned excitement.

"Get used to it." She said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"You have syrup on your lips." Jesse remarked

"That's cool."

"Let me get that for you." And he kissed her syrup soaked lips, pancakes soon forgotten about.

"Can you two not have sex in the kitchen." Bumper grumped.

"Bad night with Amy?" Beca straightened out jesses rumpled shirt.

"Bitch serves it big."

"I don't know what that means." Beca informed him.

"Of course you wouldn't, you and our perfect boyfriend and your perfect body get it going without a hitch every time."

"No hitting on my girl." Jesse joked, putting an arm around her.

"BUMPER WHY IS MY BED BROKEN!" Came a angry voice from across the house. A freshman,named Jonathan sulking out of the first floor bedroom."

"Blame my fat ass girlfriend." Bumper hollered.

"You aren't to fit either." Beca protected Amy. "In fact that shirts a little snug."

Jesse laughed out loud at that one. "Come on Hun, no bitching with the fat ass." He smiled pulling her out the front door.

They were greeted by people.

"I didn't think anyone actually read the campus newspapers." Beca complained.

"Sorry y'all were a bit busy getting to class at the moment so no autographs today, also please refrain from flash photography cause it confuses the crap out of me." Jesse announced, picking beca up wedding style and walking through the crowd.

"So we're like celebrities now." Jesse observed as they dipped French fries in ketchup.

"Apparently." Beca groaned.

"I bought us some things." Jesse reached into his bag. Pulling out navy baseball hats and and black old style sunglasses. "I thought about getting mustaches but that'd. Get in the way of kissing and I didn't wanna have to deal with that." He pushed beca a hat and glasses.

She rolled her eyes,slipping them on nonetheless.

"You look hot" jesse said bluntly.

"You picked them out." She blushed slightly.

"Your right I did."

"Movie date later?"

"Did the I hate movies girl just ask me to watch a movie it's her."

"You would have made me watch one anyway."

"Yah, as always. I gotta go to my lecture hall. Meet after practice?"

"Sure."

"Love you."

"You too. Now get your cute butt to class." She waved him off.

As they sat and watched a sappy romance movie, thank you Stacie, the two just kinda looked at each other

"One day we'll get married." Jesse was the first to break the awkward silence.

"And have aca-children." Beca laughed kissing him.

"I still can't believe I said that I mean I'm psychic." He pointed out.

"More like pyscho." Beca said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We'll you love me."

"Yeah I know." She said snuggling into him "I'm in love with a pyscho pyschic."

"That has a nice ring to it. Pyscho pyschic. Everyone could call me PP."

"You're sometimes a four year old you know that."

"Only when I'm drunk."

"Your sober right now." Beca pointed out.

"I'm drunk on you." He shot back, a coy smile gracing his lips.

"Cheese ball." She mumbled into his shirt, eyes fluttering to sleep. He ran his hand through her hair, and damn his arm was asleep but she looked like an angel. A perfectly bad ass angel.


	7. Chapter 7

It was early the next morning that Beca's text tone went off. She rolled over, releasing Jesses asleep arm.

'JEFF AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED.' It was a text from her mom. She hurled her phone against the wall and ran out, leaving a very confused Jesse in her wake.

Jesse tried to follow her out.

"Becs? Babe you ok?" No reply...

"Beca what'd I do!"

"Nothing." She shouted, hoping that would assure him that she wasn't upset with him.

Jesse picked up Beca's phone. Reading the text over he understood why she had fled, she needed some time, he respected that, but he wasn't about to let her mother continue.

"Hello?" A nasal voice picked up.

"Don't you think you owe your daughter more then a text." Jesse said,not hiding the fact that he was pissed.

"Who is this and why do you care about my daughter and my relationship."

"This is Jesse, Jesse Swanson, your daughters boyfriend, news flash its been 10 months."

"Why do you give two shits about my mother daughter relationship."

"Because Beca deserves more then that. I get it now,why it took so long for Beca to trust me. Cause everyone she trusts lets her down, including her own mother."

"I love my daughter."

"No you don't, you say you do, but if you did you'd give her at least a phone call."

"Let me talk to my daughter."

"She ran out of here crying when she got the text."

"Big baby."

"That big baby your referring to is one of the most talented people I know, she's kind and caring and eccentric and most of all she has a heart, but thanks to you she has to guard her heart from everyone. I love your daughter, and you know what's sad, we aren't even related by blood. Everyone she loved let her the fuck down. But guess what, that's not gonna happen this time." And he hung up, determined to make everything better.

It was two days later when Beca finally calmed down, whether or not it had something to do with the fact her father had called her and explained her that Jesse had told off her mother.

The rain pounded outside and she lay wrapped in a cozy blanket that smelled like Jesse, his soft tee shirt clinging to her skin as she lay alone in bed.

*thwack* the sound of something hitting her window interrupted her sleep.

*thwack* there it was again. She leaned out the window,rain grazing her forehead as she did. Down below was a soaking wet Jesse, his hair slicked back by the wind and rain.

"I love you...more then you'll ever know..I'll protect you...through the highs and lows...and if you hear me...calling in the night...please believe me...for you I'd fight...all day and all night take my hand and don't let go..wel take it slow more loving then you'd ever know and as I hold you...tight in my arms il save you from your family's harm and I see it in your eyes every now and then..I see it in your eyes you need someone to take your hand and just to guide you...up and down the hills and provide you with love and every meal.. I need you..more then you'll ever know..so please come here and hold me tell me why your sad..you may come from dysfunctional family...but here I am offering something much better then that and though our blood may not be connected were in love and that's all that matters." Jesse sang softly to her as she made her way down the stairs.

Her hair was soaking wet now, his shirt clung to her every curve. She ran into his outstretched arms.

"You are such a nerd." She whispered into his shirt,feeling more at home then shed ever felt before, the flannel of his shirt rubbing softly against her skin.

"I talked to your mom. Don't worry about her." He said looking down at her.

"Thank you." She breathed in his scent.

And they kissed as the wind riled up in the night sky and the rain started pouring harder, nothing could interrupt them right now, as the two reassured each other of how much they needed one another.

"How did I survive before you came along?" She asked looking up into his eyes and melting

"I wonder the same about myself." He smiled kissing her as the rain surrounded them.


	8. Chapter 8-DC PDA

Jesse knocked on Beca's dorm door at precisely 10 am, flowers and a movie in hand. Tonight was the last night before spring break, and they planned to have a nice little movie date while Beca packed, he'd been a sweetheart, offering to go with Beca back to her moms for the two weeks, Beca had said no many times but Jesse didn't give up.

"I'm coming with you." He'd said forcefully and she hadn't replied, instead she had snuggled into his chest and nodded.

"My mom doesn't like you." Beca deadpanned as he came into her dorm room.

"Oh she just has to get used to the Jesse charm." Jesse tossed the movie towards Beca, she reached up catching it. He handed her flowers. She smelled them.

"Do they smell like roses?" Jesse asked as he put the DVD in.

" There roses nerd what do you think?" Beca asked.. "Sorry.i get a little tense when my moms around."

"We'll she's not here yet, so lets enjoy a night full of popcorn and Mama Mia.

"Jesse. Dear god. Did you say Mama Mia?" Beca laughed "damn your a softie."

"Seems to work." Jesse shrugged his shoulders and jumped onto her bed, leaning back to give Beca some room for her to lay on his shoulder.

She traced the scar the stitches had left.

"That's one badass scar." She mumbled into his skin.

"Does it count as a tattoo?" Jesse asked, his eyes wide.

"No."

"Fine, you have enough to go around. Miss I Have 9 Tatoos."

She blushed.

"Did Beca Mitchell just blush?!" Jesse laughed wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Se leaned in and they kissed.

"GET EM TIGER!" Fat Amy who was Beca's roommate bellowed as she walzted in.

"Amy!shut up!" Beca laughed as Jesse made his eyebrows do a dance of confusion.

"Did she just?"

"Yup, you and I are now wild animals. With clothes." Beca rolled her eyes.

Two bowls of popcorn and three movies later, jesse decided they better get on the road if they were gonna make it to DC by the next afternoon.

"How are you not nervous?" Beca asked as they neared their destination.

"Because if I can get you to love me, anyone can." Jesse smiled his adorable smile. Beca tried not to melt as she turned the radio station off.

"I know. But my moms a bitch."

"I've talked to her before remember?"

"Shit. She's really gonna hate you."

"Naw, it was on bad conversation."

"Conversation." Beca raised her eyebrows.

"We'll it was more one sided then I'd hoped for."

"She's a bitch."

"Yah I know."

Beca let herself in, Jesse followed behind her carrying their two bags. She went down the stairs.

"Oh so your one of those basement bedroom types." Jesse said aloud

"There's soundproof walls." And Jesse could have sworn he'd seen her wink.

She opened the door and Jesse laughed aloud.

"No way!pink!i didn't know you we're a pink kinda girl." Jesse smiled as she closed the door behind them.

Her room was pink, yes she hated the color, but she was too lazy to change it.

"Put the bags down nerd and get over here." He did as he was told, dropping the bags and following her to the bed.

"I can't believe your room is pink." He whispered into her ear.

"Shut up." Came a muffled reply as the pair kissed.

"Beca?" The nasal voice Jesse recognized called out.

"Don't say a word." Beca directed Jesse. They lay there in silence.

"Aren't you gonna say hello to your own mother." The voice called out impatiently.

"Sorry mom. Jesse and I are a little busy." She called up the stairs.

"You brought your boyfriend home!" The voice sounded pissed.

"So did you." Beca snapped. And Jesse wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"She's like the evil step mom in Cinderella."

"Holy shit. Jesse please tell me you didn't just make a reference to a childhood princess movie."

"Did too."

"You are a dork." She kissed him again.

The sound of the door being opened interrupted their conversation,but not their kiss. Jesse was well aware that beca did not care what her mom thought.

"God mom privacy!" Beca snapped.

The woman was tall, long brown hair fell down her shoulders, she looked like an older version of Beca minus the make up and ear piercings. The woman looked quite pissed. Jesse stood up ready to defend his girlfriend, though he knew she didn't need defense.

It was an hour later that Beca dragged him out of the house. They got to a metro station and she looked at him.

"Where to next?" She asked

"Let's go to the Spy Muesuem." Childhood giddiness filling his eyes.

"Oh god."

"Please beca please with a cherry on top?!"

"Fine."

"Yeassss!" He picked her up and twirled her around.

"PDA on capital hill lets check that off our bucket list." Jesse suggested.

"That I can go for."

The two got onto the metro, as promised beca let Jesse drag her through the spy Muesuem. But when they left he gave her a big smile, "item two?"

"I think it's this way." And the pair tried to navigate through DC.

Somehow they ended up at the Verizon Center.

"look Becs!" He pointed at the sign that had a big clown on it.

"Clowns scare me."

"Your scared of something?!" He looked astonished.

"Don't be surprised." She muttered.

He kissed her, hard, they were PDAing pretty damn hard, outside of a circus.

"People are staring." He whispered.

"Let them." And the two continued.


	9. Chapter 9-Semi Finals

Semi Finals.

All it took was a good luck kiss to get her in the zone as the Bella's got onto the stage. He waved from the front row, people had started to flock to the events, and though Beca and Jesse didn't take credit it was partly due to them.

"Well, he walked up to me and he asked me if I wanted to dance." Stacie sung.

"He looked kinda nice and so I said I might take a chance.

When he danced he held me tight

And when he walked me home that night

All the stars were shining bright

And then he kissed me." Cynthia Rose and Lily sung.

"Each time I saw him I couldn't wait to see him again.

I wanted to let him know that he was more than a friend.

I didn't know just what to do

So I whispered I love you

And he said that he loved me too

And then he kissed me." Beca belted a huge smile on her face

"He kissed me in a way that I've never been kissed before,

He kissed me in a way that I wanna be kissed forever more.

I knew that he was mine so I gave him all the love that I had" she continued

"And one day he took me home to meet his mom and his dad.

Then he asked me to be his bride

And always be right by his side.

I felt so happy I almost cried" fat Amy danced while she sang

"And then he kissed me.

Then he asked me to be his bride

And always be right by his side.

I felt so happy I almost cried

And then he kissed me.

And then he kissed me.

And then he kissed me." The group sang together, Jesse gave a Beca a thumbs up

"Ask any of the chickies in my pen

They'll tell you I'm the biggest mother hen

I love 'em all and all of them love me

Because the system works

The system called reciprocity..." Vanessa and Velma, the two freshman sung.

"Got a little motto

Always sees me through

When you're good to Mama

Mama's good to you." Fat Amy sung.

"There's a lot of favors

I'm prepared to do

You do one for Mama

She'll do one for you." Lily and Stacie's lines were perfect.

"They say that life is tit for tat

And that's the way I live

So, I deserve a lot of tat

For what I've got to give

Don't you know that this hand

Washes that one too

When you're good to Mama

Mama's good to you!" Beca smiled as she sung.

"If you want my gravy

Pepper my ragout

Spice it up for Mama

She'll get hot for you" they sang together

"When they pass that basket

Folk contribute to

You put in for Mama

She'll put out for you" Cynthia Rose did a dance.

"The folks atop the ladder

Are the ones the world adores

So boost me up my ladder, Kid

And I'll boost you up yours" fat Amy cheered.

"Let's all stroke together

Like the Princeton crew

When you're strokin' Mama

Mama's strokin' you" they sang together.

"So what's the one conclusion

I can bring this number to?

When you're good to Mama

Mama's good to you! " Beca finished. Cheers ringing out through the theatre.

She jumped into jesses outstretched arms. A big smile on her face.

"Your turn."

"If someone stood up in a crowd

And raised his voice up way out loud

And waved his arm and shook his leg

You'd notice him" Benji started.

" If someone in the movie show

Yelled "Fire in the second row

This whole place is a powder keg!"

You'd notice him" Jesse almost laughed during his line

"And even without clucking like a hen

Everyone gets noticed, now and then,

Unless, of course, that personage should be

Invisible, inconsequential me!" A freshman did a little chicken dance.

"Cellophane

Mister Cellophane

Shoulda been my name

Mister Cellophane

'Cause you can look right through me

Walk right by me

And never know I'm there..." Benji sang.

"I tell ya

Cellophane

Mister Cellophane

Shoulda been my name

Mister Cellophane

'Cause you can look right through me

Walk right by me

And never know I'm there..." Bumper belted

"Suppose you was a little cat

Residin' in a person's flat

Who fed you fish and scratched your ears?

You'd notice him" Jesse sang again

"Suppose you was a woman, wed

And sleepin' in a double bed

Beside one man, for seven years

You'd notice him" they sung together.

"A human being's made of more than air

With all that bulk, you're bound to see him there

Unless that human bein' next to you

Is unimpressive, undistinguished

You know who..." Benji sang loudly.

"Cellophane

Mister Cellophane

Shoulda been my name

Mister Cellophane

'Cause you can look right through me

Walk right by me

And never know I'm there...

I tell ya

Cellophane

Mister Cellophane

Shoulda been my name

Mister Cellophane

'Cause you can look right through me

Walk right by me

And never know I'm there

Never even know I'm there." They sang together.

"Hope I didn't take up too much of your time." Benji said walking to the back of the line of guys.

"You wait, wanting this world

To let you in

And you stand there

A frozen light

In dark and empty streets

You smile hiding behind

A God-given face

But I know you're so much more

Everything they ignore

Is all that I need to see" Jesse was singing to her, she almost fell over cheering.

"You're the only one I ever believed in

The answer that could never be found

The moment you decided to let love in

Now I'm banging on the door of an angel

The end of fear is where we begin

The moment we decided to let love in" he kept singing as she made eye contact with him.

"I wish

Wishing for you to find your way

And I'll hold on for all you need

That's all we need to say

I'll take my chances while

You take your time with

This game you play

But I can't control your soul

You need to let me know

You leaving or you gonna stay" bumper, who was singing to Amy ,sang.

"You're the only one I ever believed in

The answer that could never be found

The moment you decided to let love in

Now I'm banging on the door of an angel

The end of fear is where we begin

The moment we decided to let love in" Jesse sang out.

"There's nothing we can do about

The things we have to do without

The only way to feel again

Is let love in" the group sang.

There's nothing we can do about

"The things we have to live without

The only way to see again

Is let love in" Benji belted, along with some freshman.

"You're the only one I ever believed in

The answer that could never be found

The moment you decided to let love in

Now I'm banging on the door of an angel

The end of fear is where we begin

The moment we decided to let love in" Jesse finished with a bow. Hopping off stage and running to Beca.

"Were we good?" He asked, adrenaline pumping.

"The best." And she kissed him. Laughing as she did.

Both groups advanced to Finals as expected and that night there was no shortage of sex and alcohol in the treble and Bella houses.


	10. Chapter 10-football

"Did you know Barden had a football team?" Jesse asked, eyes wide as he scrolled thru some texts, whilst eating lunch with Beca.

"Nope." Beca took another sip of soda. "Why?"

"Cause James just told me he has two extra tickets to the game versus Duke this Friday."

"Sure, I love football." Beca smiled.

"More then you love me?"

"Eh...I guess I love you just a little bit more."

"Oh."

"Get your sprite covered lips over here, of course I love you nerd." She smiled into his lips, smiling was a new thing for Beca, between Bella's rehearsals and classes and the station, she used the time she had with Jesse to smile.

She heard a familiar sigh from across the campus cafe, Vanessa sat in her expensive ass clothes with a few other girls on the other side of the cafe, pissed at how perfect the inseparable couple was.

"Don't look now, freshman whore at 6 o'clock." Jesse remarked.

"Let's go." Beca pulled Jesse out from his seat and they left the cafeteria. The pair strolled thru campus, beca wasn't one for the whole hand holding thing but Jesse insisted it was his favorite form of affection so she had grudgingly obliged.

*friday*

Jesse awoke to a half dressed Beca, her plaid shirt covering the lace of her underwear. Damn she is so sexy, it was moments like this that he thanked his lucky stars, for the breakfast club and her persistence.

"Goodmorningg!" He sang softly.

"Hey Jess I gotta go to Marketing but were meeting here at 6 for the game right?"

"Uh huh!" Jesse leaned over giving her a goodbye kiss, "have fun." He told her as she slid on her denim shorts.

"That class is boring as hell." She remarked, yawning as she closed his door. Waving good morning to the Trebles in the kitchen as she left the Treble house.

6 o'clock came quickly and Beca finished her make up just as Jesse walked in.

She had decided on his trebles tee shirt, light skinny jeans and of course all of her earrings.

"You look beautiful."

"It's your shirt."

"There's something unbelievably sexy about you in my clothes."

"That's caz I'm in you pants."

"In my shirt right now. But il take the latter."

"Maybe later." She winked.

"Maybe?"

"It depends on if your a good boy." She shook her hair out.

"I like this new and improved Beca."

"Uh huh." She laughed as he put his arm around her and they left for the game.

"God Dammit, run a V rout you idiots!" Beca crowed, Jesse watched in awe as his girlfriend critiqued and commented on every play.

"You know your football." He remarked.

"Surprised dork?" She turned her attention to him. Kissing him on the lips before returning to the game.

"Jesus Christ now they have a 3rd and long, and they haven't converted one all night." She threw her hands up in disgust.

"Calm down, here have some beer." He handed her a cup.

"Red mother fucking solo cup." She grouched.

"Chill." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. " I warned you that they sucked."

"Yeah well..whatever lets go." She took his hand and pulled him up.

"Party time." She whispered seductivley into his ear.

He perked up at the sound of her voice. As they sat in the car waiting for a red light he leaned over.

"Wanna play a game?"

"Sure."

"It's called The First Time."

"Sounds intriguing."

"So you'd say for instance 'the first time you ate a cheeseburger.' And is answer when I was seven."

"This sounds boring."

"Then make it fun. You first."

"The first time I got drunk..."

"Aca initation night."

"You've got to be kidding me! You handled it so well."

"Uh huh. The first time I got my ears pierced." A coy grin snuck across his features.

"I was 10." She said laughing.

"The first time I had sex." She winked at him, returning the coy smile.

Raising his eyebrows he started "lets not play this game anymore."

"Awe but now I wanna know! Please Jesse please!"

"That night after finals."

"Wait you were a virgin!" She squealed with laughter.

"Yes! I don't see why it's such a big deal!"

"Cause it means that night meant just as much to you as it did to me."

"No way!"

"Really?" She arched her eyebrows.

"Woah. Um ok, relationship just reached whole new level here."

She smiled. "Jesse the lights green now."

"Oh shit." He laughed as he pulled into the campus parking lot outside their houses.

"Wanna play some more?" She asked a devilish smile crossing her face.

"I have a better idea."

"Like what."

"Juice packs and Rocky." He pulled her towards the park.

"Jesse it's dark outside!"

"Just shut up and let me be romantic here." He turned smiling.

Right in the middle of the park, a plaid blanket spread out, two juice pouches and three movies, a bag of store bought popcorn and a few candles lit up in the middle of the park.

"What if the blanket caught on fire." Beca pondered aloud.

"Then we'd be screwed so good thing it didn't, cause I only have two copies of Rocky and one of theme right here." Jesse handed her the DVD case as he slid it into the player. She sucked on her juice box.

"I love you." She said into the darkness.

"I love you too."

"You know what's weird."

"Shh Becs the movie started."

"This time last year I was crying in my dorm watching The Breakfast Club."

"No way! You cried!" He lost focus on the movie.

"Uh huh. Sobbed, like a big baby."

"Your my baby." He whispered into her ear as she laughed the night away.

They fell asleep in the middle of the campus park. When they awoke at the ungodly hour of 5 am it dawned on them that'd they'd been there all night.

"Oh well, we can party tonite." She smiled up at a wide awake Jesse, he handed her his extra juice.

"Lets go." He picked her up and the pair ran back to the house, and beca was happier then shed ever been before.

"Gotta practice if you wanna win the finals." Beca elbowed her boyfriend as they walked to practice together.

"We have a secret weapon this year."

"Trying to top me Swanson?"

"Trying to get on top of you yes."


	11. Chapter 11-Movies and Kisses

Bella's practice was living hell between their slower renditions of Sweet Thing and Pour Some Sugar On Me they worked on choreography, Beca had given in to amping up the amount of sex appeal in their dances, too busy fixing everyone's pitches on the songs to control Stacie's style of dance. Velma and Vanessa had taken after Stacie, and the other girls had silently decided she was to choreograph them. Beca had been relieved when Stacie had offered.

"I hate relationships." Amy had exclaimed one afternoon as the girls took a break.

"Oh my god! Me too! Hooking up is so much more fun!" Stacie had joined in.

"Relationships get boring." Velma, one of the freshman , decidedly added.

Fat Amy made eyebrows at Beca. "Unless your this one here. I walked in on them the other day, they were in full on fuck mode."

"Oh god." Beca buried her head in her hands.

"I'm pretty sure you were groaning Beca."

"That is Jesse and My business, not yours!" Beca threw her sandwich wrapper at Amy.

"We'll if you two would close the door!" Amy huffed, giggling.

"In our defense you were supposed to be in history and the guys were at a pick up basketball game. No one was home." Beca laughed.

"Well I forgot my keys!" Amy yelped, a devilish smile on her face.

"Don't you even." Beca threatened.

"Oh oh do tell!" The freshman girls giggled.

"One time..." Amy started

"AMY!" Beca returned

"Beca here was like, hmm I forgot my keys, so she goes back to the house. An hour later I come to find her and her and Jesse are doin it."

"That's not that bad." Stacie said.

"Oh that's not all" Amy laughed

"Jesus Christ Amy don't you even."

"On the kitchen counter."

Beca buried her head in her hands, peaking out through her fingers at the group of laughing girls, Vanessa excluded.

"I have more." Amy choked out

"No, no you don't. Breaks over aca bitches." Beca stood up forcefully.

"So you two really had sex on the counter." Stacie inquired after practice.

"Yes ok! It ...we didn't mean to." Beca threw her hands up.

"I heard the words counter and sex, Becs whose talking about our ill fated adventure on the countertops of trebles." Jesse skipped into the Bella's practice.

"Thanks to Amy over here, the whole damn group."

"Did you tell her about us walking in on bump..." Jesse started as Beca's hand flew over his mouth.

"What'd you two see me and my boy toy doing?" Amy asked.

"Nothing. Bye." And Beca turned out of the door, dragging Jesse with her.

"We can't tell her we saw that."

"But she yelled GO DINGO GO. "

"I would rather the group be sparred sex tails during practice."

"Well Amy was telling plenty of them"

"And now my entire group knows my boyfriend and I go at it on kitchen surfaces."

"And...?"

"I don't wanna explain why I'm scared of cook tops now."

"Ok. Fine. Movication time! " he pulled her up the stairs of the Bella's house. Sliding in the first Bond film he leaned back and turned on the tv.

"God not him again." Beca complained as she snuggled into the couch, pulling Jesse close to her.

"Why don't you like Bond.?"

" Cause you refuse to wear a tux."

"I don't have anywhere to wear a tux."

"Uh huh!" She smiled up at him, reaching into her back pocket.

"Happy 11 month Jesse." She handed him two tickets.

"No way!"

"Yes way." Beca smiled.

"A private screening of The Breakfast Club!" He smiled at her, leaning into her "you really liked that movie."

"Uh huh." Beca whispered into his lips.

Three days later Beca sat in her room, deciding what to wear to tonight's screening, shed straighted her hair, removed the multiple ear piercings and opted for a pair of stilettos that would make her 5'10, four inches shorter then Jesse. A long black dress Chloe had loaned her for the occasion hung on a hanger by her closet. Jesse had given her an adorable pair of earrings for their 11 month, shaped like music notes and shed decided to wear those, she slid on the dress Chloe had given her, it slimmed over he body, a plunging neckline wih modest halter straps and an open back. It touched the floor, pooling just the right amount around her heels. She wasn't slow to fix her make up, lining her eyes much lighter then usual and slicking on a translucent pink eye shadow instead of her usual smokey eye. The light knock on her door told her it was time to go and as she stepped out Jesses jaw dropped.

"Wow you look beautiful." He smiled, his tux fitting him perfectly.

"Thanks nerd." She smiled and took his arm as he led her out to the car.

"You first m'lady" he opened the passenger door.

"Chivalry ." She laughed as he turned on one of her mix tapes.

The theatre was gorgeous,but beca spent half the night staring at Jesse as he recited movie lines, in awe she reached over and placed a kiss on his lips.

She stared into his brown eyes, remembering why they had switched the words in the first line of Sweet Thing to "pretty brown eyes." And he kissed her again and again and again and as the last song played he twirled her around and carried her out to the car, pressing kisses to her cheek bones as she laughed at him.


	12. Chapter 12

"When You picked me up for our first date baby

Well, your pretty brown eyes, they were drivin' me crazy

And the thing i thought that was so amazing

Is they were lookin at me." Beca almost rapped, her black and white mini dress inching up her thigh.

"You held open the car door for me then i climbed

Inside and slid on over

To the other side.. I thought my, oh my.." Cynthia Rose belted, spinning in circles. Beca searched for Jesse and the Trebles in the Third row, finding them just as her part came up

"Sweet thing

The moon is high and the night is young

Come on and meet me

In the backyard under the cottonwood tree

It's a good thing and I'm wishin

C'mon sweet thing

Won't you climb on out of your window

While the world is sleepin

Cause you know I need you

And there's no way I'll be leavin

Til we're kissing on the porch swing

Oh my sweet thing" Beca pointed at Jesse

"Yeah I know I'm gonna see you first thing tomorrow

But I just couldn't wait so I had to borrow

Chloes mustang, its her favorite car

And so I can't stay long.." Amy sung, Chloe, who was in the audience laughed.

"Standin here feeling like a love struck Juliet

All I wanna do is hold you close and steal a little

More time, is that such a crime?" Lilly sang, Vanessa and Velma backing her up.

"Sweet thing

The moon is high and the night is young

Come on and meet me

In the backyard under the cottonwood tree

It's a good thing and I'm wishin

C'mon sweet thing

Won't you climb on out of your window

While the world is sleepin

Cause you know I need you

And there's no way I'll be leavin

Til we're kissing on the porch swing

Oh my sweet thing" beca repeated, doing a twist down to the stage floor, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Sweet thing, sweet thing.." Stacie sang.

"Oh my sweet thing

The moon is high and the night is young

Come on and meet me

In the backyard under the cottonwood tree

It's a good thing and tell me I'm not dreamin

C'mon sweet thing

Won't you climb on out of your window

While the world is sleepin

Cause you know I need you

And there's no way I'll be leavin

Til we're kissing on the porch swing

Oh my sweet thing" they all sung together.

"Oh cmon sweet thing, sweet thing, sweet thing.." Stacie repeated again.

"Yeah, cmon now a little now..

Do do do do doo do do do do do do

Oh my sweet thing, yes you are

Do do do do doo do do do do do do" beca finished as they bridged into the next song.

"Step inside, walk this way

You and me babe, Hey, hey!" Cynthia shouted, capturing the audiences attention.

"Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on

Livin' like a lover with a radar phone

Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp

Demolition man can I be your girl

Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light

Movie lover, baby, go all night

Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet

You said Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah" beca sung, winking at Jesse.

"Hey!

C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up

Break the bubble, break it up" Velma and Vanessa sang.

"Pour some sugar on me

Ooh, in the name of love

Pour some sugar on me

C'mon, fire me up

Pour your sugar on me

Oh, I can't get enough" they all harmonized.

"I'm hot, sticky sweet

From my head to my feet, yeah" fat Amy did a body roll, ripping her shirt open.

"Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!

Crazy little woman in a one man show

Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love

Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up" beca did her sexy dance again.

"

You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little

Tease a little more

Easy operator come a knockin' on my door

Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet

You said Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah

Give a little more" fat Amy belted out.

"Take a bottle, shake it up

Break the bubble, break it up" Velma and Vanessa again.

"Pour some sugar on me

Ooh, in the name of love

Pour some sugar on me

C'mon fire me up

Pour your sugar on me

Oh, I can't get enough" Stacie sang, strutting around the stage.

"I'm hot, sticky sweet

From my head to my feet yeah" Lily sang out loudly.

"I got the peaches, you got the cream

Sweet to taste, saccharine

'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet

From my head, my head, to my feet" Beca found Jesse pointing to him.

"Do you take sugar? one lump or two?" Cynthia Rose shout sang.

"Take a bottle, shake it up

Break the bubble, break it up" the freshman chorused

"Pour some sugar on me

Ooh, in the name of love

Pour some sugar on me

C'mon fire me up

Pour your sugar on me

Oh, I can't get enough

Pour some sugar on me

Oh, in the name of love

Pour some sugar on me

Get it, come get it

Pour your sugar on me

Ooh

Pour some sugar on me

Yeah! Sugar me!" Beca finished, bowing down as thundering applause filled the theatre.

Beca raced to the third row, winked at Jesse and playfully gave him a thumbs up. Weird, she thought, why the hell was she in the aisle seat.

The Trebles took the stage and Beca could have sworn Jesse winked at her.

"1-2-1-2-3-4" bumper started.

"Give me more loving than I've ever had

Make it all better when I'm feeling sad

Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not

Make it feel good when it hurts so bad

Barely get mad

I'm so glad I found you

I love being around you

You make it easy" Jesse sung, pointing at Beca.

"It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

There's only

ONE thing (one)

TWO do (two)

THREE words (three)

FOUR you... (four)

(I love you) I love you

There's only

ONE way (one)

TWO say (two)

Those THREE words (three)

And that's what I'll do... (four)

(I love you) I love you" the group chorused.

"Give me more loving from the very start

Piece me back together when I fall apart

Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends

Make it feel good when it hurts so bad

The best that I've had

And I'm so glad I found you

I love being around you

You make it easy" Benji sang thoughtfully.

"It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

There's only

ONE thing (one)

TWO do (two)

THREE words (three)

FOUR you... (four)

(I love you) I love you

There's only

ONE way (one)

TWO say (two)

Those THREE words (three)

And that's what I'll do... (four)

(I love you) I love you

(I love you) I love you" Jesse danced a little as he serenaded her.

" You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

There's only

ONE thing

TWO do

THREE words

FOUR you...

(I love you) I love you

There's only

ONE way

TWO say

Those THREE words

And that's what I'll do...

(I love you) I love you

(I love you) I love you

1-2-3-4

I love you

(I love you) I love you" everyone finished as they started their next tune.

"(Ho!)

(Hey!)

(Ho!)

(Hey!)" the freshman started out.

"(Ho!) I've been trying to do it right

(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life

(Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead

(Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed,

(Ho!) sleeping in my bed

(Hey!)" Jesse sung, the freshman repeating the intro.

"(Ho!)" bumper sung.

"(Ho!) So show me family

(Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed

(Ho!) I don't know where I belong

(Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong

(Ho!) But I can write a song

(Hey!)" Jesse sang smiling, what the hell was he doing, beca urgently thought as her boyfriend made his way down the stage steps.

"1, 2, 3 I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet

(Ho!)" he was getting closer, freshman still echoing.

(Hey!)

(Ho!)

(Hey!)

"(Ho!) I don't think you're right for him

(Hey!) Look at what it might have been if you

(Ho!) Took a bus to China Town

(Hey!) I'd be standing on Canal

(Ho!) And Bowery

(Hey!)

(Ho!) And she'd be standing next to me

(Hey!)" Bumper who had remained on stage sung.

"1, 2, 3 I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart" and Jesse was right in front of her, fuck, he was serenading her at finals.

"And love, we need it now

Let's hope for some

Cause, oh, we're bleeding out" he sung looking straight into her eyes.

"I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet

(Ho!)" he sung, and he kissed her, they stood there making out as the shocked audience watched them.

"(Hey!)

(Ho!)

(Hey!)" Jesse finished as they broke apart.

"I told you we had a secret weapon." He whispered into her ear.

"Shut up and kiss me nerd."


	13. Chapter 13

As the teams were called up to the front so the winner could be revealed, Jesse grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her to the stage. They stood, holding hands as their groups filled in around them. Beca hated to admit it, but she was pretty sure The Trebles had won, judging by the smirk on Bumpers face he thought so to.

Jesse pressed a kiss to Beca's temple as the judge came up front with the cards.

"And the second runner up... Too Hot Tulsons!" A group of blonde girls cheered.

"Second place and the runner up to our champion... The BARDEN BELLA'S!" The girls exchanged satisfied looks, happily accepting the second place trophy.

"And OUR WINNER IS THE Barden Trebles!" The man announced and the boys went crazy, all except Jesse who turned to Beca and kissed her.

"Go get your prize dork." She smiled at him as she nicely shoved him towards the boys.

"You are my prize." He whispered and shivers went up her spine as he grazed her cheekbone with his lips.

"Not now." She nudged him pointing her head at the audience.

"Later?" He replied hopefully.

"Yes, now go!"

And Jesse went over with the guys. The guys high fived and danced around as the audience began to file out.

When the Auditorium was empty the two groups exited, together. The bus ride home was filled with cheer and excitement as the two groups celebrated, all except Vanessa who sulked in the corner.

Beca and Jesse sat together, her head on his chest.

"I love you." He whispered, and that was all it took. Beca was atop him, they kissed, not caring about the hooting and cheering of the rest of the group members.

"Someone get this on tape!" Fat Amy hooted as she searched for her cell phone.

Three days later the excitement still hadn't died down, Aubrey and Chloe were due to show up that afternoon at a party.

Jesse stood on a table when Beca entered and she immediately joined him in a duet

"I think I caught a glimpse of

Life without friends

Bitter, empty, hollow, dark and lonely

We never meant to hurt each other

So Can't we trust again

And take it as a chance

To keep on growing

I don't know why it doesn't come easy

But I know that we could be happy

If we'd only learn to love

Oh oh we need each other

So what's the fighting for

Oh oh we need each other

Please don't close the door

Oh oh we need each other

Through all the highs and lows

Oh oh we need each other

Cuz no one's meant to live alone

Life revolves around the need

Of having someone

Causing every complicated feeling

Oh and I don't want to loose you

And there is nothing wrong with

Telling me what you need

To keep our love strong

It's just a part of being a family

Taking the good with the bad and the ugly

If we could only learn to love

Oh oh we need each other

So what's the fighting for

Oh oh we need each other

Please don't close the door

Oh oh we need each other

Through all the highs and lows

Oh oh we need each other

Cuz I don't want to be alone

Oh Oh we need each other

Fathers and Mothers

Oh oh we need each other

All your sisters and brothers

Oh oh we need each other

We need friends and lovers

Oh Oh we need each other

Well I need you

You need me

Cuz that's the way

It's meant to be

I need you

We need each other

(I don't want to be alone)" the pair sang to each other dancing on the table top.

"I think this calls for a DUET battle!" Fat Amy roared.

Bumper joined her.

"I just had sex...and it felt so good!" He started.

"First time getting laid there Bump?" One of the freshman called out.

"I like big butts and I can not lie

You other brothers can't deny

That when a girl walks in with an big fat waist

And a round thing in your face

You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough

'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed

Deep in the jeans she's wearing

I'm hooked and I can't stop staring

Oh baby, I wanna get with you

And take your picture

My homeboys tried to warn me

But that butt you got makes me so horny

Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin

You say you wanna get in my Benz?

Well, use me, use me

'Cause you ain't that average groupie

I've seen them dancin'

To hell with romancin'

She's sweat, wet,

Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette

I'm tired of magazines

Sayin' flat butts are the thing

Take the average man and ask him that

She gotta pack much back

So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)

Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)

Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)

Shake that healthy butt!

Baby got back!

(LA face with Oakland booty)

Baby got back!" Bumper sang

"That is like the sweetest thing he's ever done for me!" Amy cried. "Lets do it tiger!"

Beca laughed and Jesse helped her down from the table.


	14. Chapter 14

"Bec?" Jesse called down the hall, hearing his girlfriend get ready in the other room.

"Uh huh?"

"You almost ready?"

"Yeah give me a second." She raced to put on a multi colored mini dress, very out of the ordinary, but it wasn't everyday she had a night completely off and no classes in the morning.

Jesse smiled impaitiently at the door to his girlfriends room. She stepped out a minute later and Jesse understood why the hell itd taken her so long.

"You look...amazing, god am i lucky." He smiled corralling her into a hug.

"Yes you are." She shot back, the smile on her face failing to disguise her pleasure.

"Come on lets go." He took her hand, leading her down the hall.

"Why are we in such a rush?"

"Cause i told your Dad we'd meet him at 7." Jesse gestured to his fake watch.

"My dad?"

"I thought we agreed to go out to dinner with your..."

She cut him off. "When my dad comes he brings Shelia, god damnit Jesse why didnt you tell me?" She asked, pissed as all get out.

"I thought you knew...i dont see why its that big of a deal..." his thoughts trailed off and he immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"Not a big deal! She was his fucking teachers assistant! And then BAM he comes home one summer and i caught him texting her, i was 12 Jesse. I was 12 damn years old and i caught my father cheating! Thats not 'no big deal'." And she ran out.

"Beca i didnt mean..."

"Just shut up!" She called over her shoulder as she ran out of the Treble house.

And she ran and ran and ran, where was someplace Jesse would never find her... Vanessa's. And Beca was outside the snooty freshmens dorm in no time.

"Hey uh Beca whats up?" The blonde asked confused as to why the girl who had basically told her off was on her front stoop, crying.

"Can i come in?" Beca sniffled.

"Sure..uhm...Jesse problems?" Vanessa asked confused.

"No. Daddy problems. And i need Jesse to not try to comfort me, i cant become some non self sufficient girl, he wouldnt like that." She leaned back on Vanessas bed.

"Oh well..sure my room mates outta town so you wanna do something?" Vanessa asked,feeling a tiny bit sorry.

"Sure that sounds good."

"Ice cream?" The freshman leaned into her mini fridge and pulled out a tub of Cookies and Cream ice cream, grabbing two spoons and the tv remote.

"Howd you get them to let you have food in here?" Beca asked, a hint of a smile on her face.

Vanessa just winked,tossing Beca a spoon. She flipped the channel to MTV and took a bite of ice cream from the bin between the two of them.

"Hey im sorry we got off on the wrong foot." Beca started, turning towards Vanessa.

"Oh no Im used to it, i have a older sister." Vanessa answered,giving Beca a small smile.

"Maybe after this is all set and done we can go shopping or something." Beca asked, now calmed down and not crying.

"Yeah that'd be fun." Vanessa sensed the brunettes hesitation.

"So can i call you my friend?" Vanessa asked smiling.

"Yeah, yeah i guess you can.""

The girls fell asleep not long after that, full make up and all.

Jesse on the other hand,couldn't fall asleep.

"Mr. Mitchell?" Jesse had said as soon as he arrived, Beca-less.

"Where's Beca?" A woman, who was probably in her thirties had asked, the woman had platinum blonde hair that brushed all the way down her shoulders and Jesse immediately understood why Beca hated her.

"She's um sick." Jesse had turned around and walked out as he said this eliciting a round of sighs from Beca's dad.

He then proceeded to try to find her, first he checked the radio station, managing to escape a luke confrontation. Then he checked the Bella's rooms, one by one, Lilly first, her room was painted all white and Jesse hightailed it outta there quickly. Next he checked Velma's who shrugged her shoulders and had no idea where she was. He checked Stacies room, shading his eyes as he walked in, but after a few awkward grunts he deducted that Beca wouldnt stick around for that show. He checked Cynthia Rose's room, she was asleep. Then Fat Amy's, bumper was snoring and Jesse turned and dashed out. He checked her dorm room, nothing. He checked his, the treble house, their spot in the park, the cafe and as he grew desperate the library. Nothing. He was starting to get worried as he walked back to his house, he couldnt find her anywhere. He didnt sleep that night and when he had to go to class, he rolled out of bed in the same clothes he wore the day didnt make it thru his classes, to worried for Biology, the only class they shared. He walked in and as the teacher called row,Beca was marked absent. At work, she didnt show and with Bella's practices over he couldnt very well check for her at one of those.

Back in the treble house, he paced in the kitchen,he paced in the living room and he paced in his room.

"Dude. Im sure shes fine, Beca's a strong girl." Jonathan had tried to comfort him, to no avail.

"Why would she hide though?"

"This is Beca were talking about." Bumper had sneered.

"Yeah the old Beca, she would have hid. I dont know what this new Beca does when shes mad!" Jesse had shouted. He walked up to his room, a jumble of curse words flying out of his mouth as he went.

"Vanessa, thanks for letting me hang out here but theres someplace i gotta be." Beca smiled at the freshman.

"No problem. Have fun." Vanessa had turned and winked.

Jesse turned on his radio, tuning to Lukes station, well aware that one of Beca's mixes would be playing, to his surprise a gravelly voice filled his room.

"Ive got nothing left to hide. Im falling harder then last time, I spent a week away from you last night. And im calling, calling out your name. Even if i lose the game im all in, Im all in for life." He recognized it as All In, one of Becas favorite songs. And he ran, he ran out of his house, down to the radio station, the rain pouring down around him.

He walked in, there she was, asleep on the pull out couch. He smiled to himself at how peaceful she looked, picking up a blanket and slipping right in next to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Beca woke up, rolling over she saw Jesse's peaceful face, his features relaxed and small snores escaping his bow shaped mouth, she smiled,he'd found her. Snuggling deeper into his embrace. She woke up to a light feather kiss in her hair, he cocked his head as she turned around,

"You had me scared there Becs." He admitted as she held him close." I looked everywhere for you, hell I even checked the library "

"I was at Vanessa's" she whispered looking at Jesse's face realizing the impact of her statement.

"I checked every girls hers. I couldn't bring myself to check there." He exclaimed softly.

"That's why I went there," she paused "I love you Jesse, I really do but I don't wanna change the girl you fell for, I don't want to become a reliant girlfriend." She looked up at him.

"There's nothing you could say that would make me stop loving you, nothing you could do. Except maybe the whole I hate movies bit, that could impact our relationship." He smiled, laughing a bit as he said the last part.

"You checked the library? Really?" Beca laughed as she laced her hands around his neck. "Damn I missed you." She said, brushing her lips against his.

"Lets never fight again." Jesse said as he sat up, pulling her into his lap.

"We can try." She rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"The Delta sorority party is coming up." Beca and Jesse stood in front of the two groups.

"And we have been asked to duet performance." Jesse exclaimed, eliciting a cheer from the crowd.

"So nerds, what's on the sing list?" Beca asked, pen poised.

"Dancing away with my heart." One of the freshman shouted out "you two could like act the whole thing!"

"Acting?" Jesses ears perked up.

"Oh god." Beca covered her face.

"Lets do it Becs! Come on it'll be fun!" He begged, his eyes wide with hope.

"Fine dork." She turned back to the crowd.

"We could do a really cool Good Girls Go Bad setup, leather jackets and everything." Velma shouted up. Beca wrote it down.

"Ok enough playing around its time to work." Beca shouted and Jesse directed people where to go.

"Jonathan, Bumper,Jason, Unicycle and Benji over here." Jesse pulled the guys into a circle. He texted them each the lyrics and they started to break it into parts.

Four days later they were ready.

"You ready?" Jesse asked as Beca slid on a white sun dress.

"I hate this dress."

"I love it." He whispered in her ear.

"I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song

Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball" Jesse started, his face relaxed and calm as Beca spun on to the stage.

"I can still feel my head on your shoulder

And hoping that song would never be over" Beca joined in walking over to Jesse, he took her hand and she proceeded to dance with him.

"I haven't seen you in ages

Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are

For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful

And dancing away with my heart" they sung together, eyes focused on each other as they fell into the rhythm.

"I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes" Jesse sang, brushing a stray hair out of Beca's face.

"And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind" beca sung, lips close to his.

"I can still feel you lean in to kiss me

I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me" she sang, the crowd was cheering, hoots of GET SOME filled the air.

"I haven't seen you in ages

Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are"The rest of the group sang as the two danced.

"For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful

And dancing away with my heart" he sung, his voice husky and frankly the sexiest thing she'd ever heard.

"You headed off to college at the end of that summer

And we lost touch

I guess I didn't realize even at the moment we lost so much" The whole group chorused.

"I haven't seen you in ages

Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are

For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful

And dancing away with my heart" he sung and the pair kissed softly as the group behind them finished.

"Nah nah nah nah

Away with my heart

Nah nah nah nah"

They sung the second one, finishing with everyone coupling up and leaving. Strangely Benji and Lilly were gone when Beca and Jesse went To look for them.

"You ready for your life to be changed?" Jesse asked as they slid into his room, pulling out The Little Prince DVD.

"It's not going to change my life." She muttered as she followed him in. That's when they heard groaning.

"Awe not my room again." Jesse grumped as he flicked on the lights.

"HOLY SHIT LILY BENJI WHAT THE HELL!" Beca shouted, jumping back in disgust.

Benji awkwardly covered himself with his blankets.

"Not my room man." Jesse snapped at Benji as the two started to get dressed.

"That's gross." Beca remarked as she pulled Jesse out of the house.

"Guess your gonna have to sleep with me tonight." She whispered faking seduction.

"Can we watch the movie first?" He pleaded, the piece of aluminum still in his hand

"You just took The Little Prince over sex with your girlfriend. What's wrong with you?" She rapped her fist playfully against his head.

"I never said we couldn't do both." He picked her up.

"Put me down!" Beca shrieked with laughter as her pressed his finger into her waist.

"Neverrrrr!" Jesse ran up the stairs carrying her as she batted him in the arm, begging him to put her down. Dropping her on the bed, he fell next to her. She flipped. Now she was atop him. Laughter exploding in her throat as he tickled her sides.

"Stoppppp!" She whined resting her head on his forehead.

"I hate you." She whispered as they kissed.

"I love you too." He smiled.

A few hours later as she rolled into his side, half asleep she heard his phone buzzing.

He leaned over to check it.

"Hey Becs?"

"Yeah?"

"Your still spending the first few weeks of summer at my place right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh good."

"Why?"

"Cause my high school friends want to meet you."


	16. Chapter 16-I Think I Like You

Beca had slid into the passenger seat, headphones around her neck, lips mumbling along to some song she had stuck in her head and dark make up washed off.

"Ready for a road trip?" Jesse asked, smiling.

"How long are we in here for again?"

"Five hours ,now relax." He handed her a juice box and a cookie.

"I'm stuck in a car with you for five hours?" She asked, taking a bite out of her cookie.

"Unless you wanna walk." He laughed at her stubbornness. She licked the crumbs off her lips and leaned over to change the radio station.

Mix music filled the car and Beca leaned back, looking quite content.

"So." He started looking at her.

"So."

"Did you miss me?" The words come out of his mouth before he can stop them.

"Huh?"

"Last year. Did you miss me?"

"Yes." She pursed her lips.

"Even before our make out session?"

"Even before our make out session, I thought we'd talked about this."

"No. I want to know, I have to know. Over spring break last year."

"I missed you ok! I fucking missed you." She says at him.

" ok good. Because I missed you too."

"You missed me?" Her voice softens.

"Yup."

"Wow."

"I just wanted to let you know, cause these guys, they probably think I'm depressed still."

"Depressed?"

"They were there when I was home last year, I didn't talk as often, I didn't laugh once,and I didn't smile. So if they say they notice a difference, take credit."

"Ok." She reaches over and slides her hand into his. Her eyes running up and down his jaw line.

He squeezed her hand and leaned over, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I love you." He whispers and the familiar electricity shoots up her back, her temple tingling.

"I love you too. Now keep your eyes on the road and not on me dork." She laughed as he turned back to the road.

Four and a half hours later they pulled up in front of the large brick house. He jumped out, grabbing their suitcases and she followed him down the pathway.

"Beca!" She's greeted with a hug, Jesses mom smiles and pulls them into a big hug.

"Hey mom." Jesse gave his mom a hug. "Where's Meagan?"

"Friends house." explained as she ushered them up the stairs.

"You guys know where to go." And she turned and walked towards her bedroom. Jesse opened the door to his room, dropping their bags on the floor. He pulled up the blinds, letting natural light flood the room as Beca settled in. She's hanging her clothes up in his closet, and man it's the most attractive thing he's ever seen her do.

"Come and help me nerd." She beckoned and he picks up his clothes. Once they were settled, Jesse pulled her down stairs to watch Lion King.

"Lion King? Really?" She asked as she slid in next to him on the couch, her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her tiny frame. Beca hated to admit it, but she liked this, she felt so happy. Damn Jesse and his ability to make her happy. She sank into his embrace, tired from the drive. Soon Beca was asleep. The next morning the pair awoke on the couch , rested and energized for their busy day.

"First up Josh." Jesse was giving Beca the run down of each of the friends they were gonna go out with that night.

He held a picture of a guy up, the boys dark brown hair sliding over his eyebrow, a sly smirk paints onto his face.

"Josh goes to LSU. He plays football, wide receiver. He'll be the one who'll talk about sex the whole time, it's ok you get used to it." Jesse explained and Beca smiled a nodded.

"Mark, he's the Theatre geek."

"I thought you were the theatre geek." Beca laughs, grinning.

Jesse held up a picture of a blonde kid, a Justin Bieber cut. " He'll interrogate you."

"Seriously?"

"No joke. Just smile and nod."

"This is Kyle. He goes to Boston College. He plays baseball." Jesse held up a picture of a young man with brown mopey hair and a six o clock shadow.

"Think young Hugh Jackman" Jesse nudges her and she laughs. "He's the quiet one."

"Then there's Jesse." Jesse mocked himself, pointing to him a few years prior in the group photo. "He's the one with the awesome sense of humor and the hot girlfriend."

"You flatter me." She rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss. "I hope they have childhood Jesse stories." She laughed as she walked upstairs to go get changed.

"They got nothing on me." Jesse snorted as he watched her pick out a lace black top and some dark wash jeans.

"Sure." She smiled again, hell he liked that smile, and slid on the top.

"Stop staring nerd, lets go!" Beca said when she exited the bathroom. Lips glossed, hair shining and smile white. And he was chasing behind her again.

" don't those hurt your feet?" He's referring to the 4 inch pumps she had thrown on.

"Yeah. But can't have your friends calling me short stuff." She answered a smirk working its way onto her lips.

"Right, only I can call you that. Short stuff. " he whispered and she felt the tingling sensation again.

They walked into the bar, holding hands and laughing. He pulled her over to the group in the corner, made up of the exact guys shed been told about.

"So this is you sex buddy." Josh remarked, Jesse and Beca shared a look before he finished "I'm kidding, nice to meet you I'm Josh."

"I'm Beca, Jesse's girlfriend, and sex buddy if that's what you'd rather call it." She smiled as josh gave her a hug.

"Girlfriend it is."

"I'm Kyle" the Hugh Jackman look alike stated, sticking his hand out for a handshake.

"I'm Mark." The blonde kid said with a smile.

"It's nice that Jesses smiling again."

"I'm afraid I was the reason he wasn't smiling last time you guys hung out so um sorry." She looked up at Jesse, whose grip had tightened around her waist.

"Dude is that Hilary?" Josh asked, pointing at a blonde girl who was coming towards them. "Quick kiss your boyfriend." Josh batted Beca's arm, who with no complaints brought Jesse into her and returned his kiss.

"Hey Jesse." The blonde latched onto Jesse.

"Um Hilary, let go now, we broke up three years ago."

"So?"

"So I have a girlfriend who I actually like now." He shoved Hilary off of him. Beca smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Hi I'm Beca, Jesse's girlfriend." She reached out for a handshake. Hilary huffed and stomped off.

"Whore." Mark muttered as the group regained composure. "So Beca, how'd you two meet?"

"Barden."

"Specifically?"

Jesse answered for her. "Acapella."

"Singer, hmm I might like her Jesse." Mark pretended she wasn't in the room.

"So tell me... Beca...how long have you two been together?"

" a year and 1 month."

"Hmm. Ok I guess she can stay." Mark nodded at the rest of the group.

"Yay!" Jesse feigned surprise swooping her into a kiss.

"Ok dude get a room." Kyle laughed

"We have one." Beca winked playfully at the guys who dissolved into laughter. " I think I like your friends." She looked up at Jesse.

"I think I like you." He whispered and some oohhhhhs from the guys faded as they kissed again.


	17. Chapter 17- Youre Not Getting Rid Of Me

The night ended with some crazy ass drinking games, and Beca who'd never been quite good at them had opted out. Taking everyone's keys and assigning the Designated Driver postion to herself. Jesse joined her half way through, more interested on making out with her then playing another round of beer pong.  
"Smart boy." She told him when he'd said this to her later.  
The guys spent the night after hat, three grown men on the floor and Beca and Jesse in he bed.  
"This is just like prom except I got the bed last time." Josh remarked as they all lay down.  
"So guys." Jesse had exited them room for a few minutes to make popcorn." Tell me stories!" Beca had demanded as they sat in a circle on the floor.  
"Hmmm." The guys all seemed to agree in their heads.  
"Junior year, we were all on the football team, and Jesse was actually really really good he was a running back, then we all went to this party at Julie's house." Josh started.  
"Julie was my girlfriend." Kyle explained.  
"We'll we all got a mattress, don't ask how, and we were all wasted as hell. So all four of us jumped onto the mattress and rode it down the stairs." Josh was starting to laugh.  
"So as hammered teenagers go we were all pretty stupid, and we kept doing it, and then we ran onto it too fast and we al flipped down the stairs. Well we all thought we were fine so we went home and tried to sleep off the hangover." Jesse entered the room.  
"Oh god guys not this story."  
"Shhh!" Beca was laughing and Jesse sat down next to her with a bowl of popcorn.  
"So this dumbass right here wakes up the next afternoon and calls me." Jesse jerked a thumb at mark.  
"And I was like 'shit man I think my wrists broken.' And of course Jesse was a kind saint and offered to help me play Coach R so he'd think it was a football injury. Well the next day we were playing full contact scrimmages and I was lined up against Jesse." Mark laughed as he told. " so he was all like 'don't hit me too hard but we can pretend to get into a tackle' and I'm like good idea man, so I tackled him right..." Mark was hooting as he tried to finish his story. " and I got up and was like 'coach my wrist hurts can I get it checked out' but Jesse didn't move, he legit was like on the grass laying down, and coach freaked out cause we were supposed to play in states the next week and Jesse was first string. So Kyle and Josh helped him get up and he's complaining about his ankle. And I'm freaking out and they called an ambulance and everything. " Mark was bent over laughing now. "And the next day at practice Jesse shows up, on crutches and he has a boot and I'm in a wist cast and were just sitting there and he looks at me and goes 'I wanna ride another mattress.' And coach was right behind us. " the guys are laughing to hard to finish the story so Jesse who's chuckling does.  
"Long story short Mark and My football careers ended right there." Beca looked at him, she didn't get the point until Kyle who's still struggling to stop laughing looks at Beca and goes "Coach R was Julie's dad." And she got it rolling her eyes.  
"You guys are a bunch of knows you ride a sleigh down stairs."  
"A sleigh?"  
"I was actually invited to parties. Surprise!" She raised her eyebrows at Jesse who wrapped his arm around her.  
"My girlfriend here is experiencing sex withdrawals."  
"Yup it's been like a full three days." She nods in agreement.  
"So buh bye nerds!" And Jesse has Beca in his arms as he spun outta the door way.

"Did they just leave us to have sex?" Josh asked incredulously when the couple ran out.  
"Yup." Kyle and Mark chorused.

- 4th Of July

The night is dark when Jesse pulls Beca outside, a picnic basket in hand and a blanket thrown over his shoulder. The fireworks are due to start any minute and Beca had told him she wasn't a big fan of them,,,or picnics she had pointed out in the same conversation which had ultimately led to Jesse packing a picnic and bringing her to the lake side for a firework lit dinner.  
"You look nice." He remarked as he took he run, she had washed off her crazy make up, opting instead for a soft navy blouse and denim shorts, her hair tied back and whipping in the wind.  
"Kiss me." She shocked him by whispering in the dark of night. And he did, gently he pressed his lips onto hers and as if by magic, fireworks lit up the sky, spraying red and pink sparks over the water. His arms wrapped around her waist and she can feel the softness of his lips grazing her skin. Ten minutes later as he spreads out the blanket,he's lost her. He looked around frantically , spotting a thin figure on the side of the lake, toes in the cool water, he heard a soft sniffle and he's walking towards the shadow. He takes her by surprising reaching for her hand and gently wiping a tear from her cheek as her blue eyes rose up to meet his. Her face was stained with tears and before he knows it he's pulling her into a warm embrace.  
"Shhh..don't you cry no more." He rubs the back of her head, hand twisted in her hair when she's finally calm.  
"Sorry." Her voice barely above a whisper.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I just, I don't like the Fourth of July for a reason Jess." She shortened his name.  
"You can tell me."he offered his voice kind and caring.  
"My dad and stepmom got married on the Fourth of July." She whispers holding back a tear.  
"You can cry, your safe here." He promised  
"I'm a burden. I don't wanna be a burden." She tried to get up and walk away, he grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him.  
"Now you listen to me, and you listen to me now. I love you Beca Mitchell, I love you for you baggage included. And you are not getting rid of me that easily."  
And she cried, she cried because it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her, she cried because she was in love and she cried because she was happy. He pulled her into a embrace, lacing his fingers around her waist, "now back to the picnic you hate so very much." And she laughed.


	18. Chapter 18-Happy Birthday

Beca leaned over her bed in her room in the Bella's house, today was her birthday and though Jesse had tried his best to get back to campus for the August 12th celebration, to no avail, his sisters birthday had been on the 9th and his family bonding time, as he put it, wouldn't be over for another week. So she sat on her bed, sorting through birthday mail. Cards with bright HAPPY BIRTHDAY printed on them littered her mattress. One caught her eye though, the address on the front of the envelope wasn't legible. She opened it slowly.

Hey Becs,

How very Romeo and Juliet of us. Here I am stuck on vacation with my family, and your back at Barden, all alone. Well I left a surprise for you, go to the Treble house and open the mailbox.

Love,

Jesse

Beca shrugged her shoulders and got up, taking in the scent of Jesse from the tee shirt shed taken from him. She walked into the heat and swiped her forehead. Reaching the Trebles house she reached her hand into the cool of the mailbox. She pulled out a letter, the same slanted handwriting addressed to Becs. She opened the letter hastily,

Million Dollar Baby,

Well this is awkward. I miss you. Yeah. Now go watch The Breakfast Club, I edited it just for you, the CD is in my room. You know where.

Winky Face,

Jesse

She snorted at the use of the pet name, making her way up to his room as she did. Sliding in the CD that was laying on the bed the first thing that popped up on the screen was.

Check The Fridge.

She reluctantly leaned over to the mini fridge, pulling out a juice box.

"Oh Jesse." She said to no one in particular.

She sipped the sweet fluid as the movie rolled, half way through the screen went black.

The Beca I Know Wouldn't Make It To The End, so go to the station, where we had sex.

Then the movie ended, Beca stood up, stepping down the stairs, two by two. She practically ran to the station. When she arrived she saw a mix tape flash drive on Luke's Desk, jesses messy scrawl on the side.

She plugged it in,

"Hey Becs. So um I'm not nearly as good as you are at this but I tried."he laughed

A mix of Only Girl, Ours, We Just Had Sex and Love Me All Night lLong, followed as she leant back in her seat listening to the mix.

"Hey."

She jumped in her seat, swerving around to face a very familiar boy.

"How'd you get..." She's cut off as Jesse kisses her, and when he pulled away he simply stated

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't send my girlfriend on a wild goose hunt, for no surprise at all?"

"A good one." She laughs, sounding muffled as she dug her face into his shirt, the smell if him is intoxicating.

"Come on I have one last surprise!" He's pulling her outside.

The car was waiting

And he pulled her in, pjs and all. She snuggled into his lap.

He kissed her hair and pulled her into him

"If this is some trip down memory lane,I may have kill you." She giggled as they drove down the highway.

"I plead the fifth." He laughed as she smacked his shoulder. The car stopped and Jesse ushered her out.

"Really?" She noticed the restaurant.

"Babe I'm in my pajamas!" She whined as he pulled her in.

"It's ok, there's no one else here." He winked.

"This sounds like a horror movie."

"Uh huh. My girl knows her movies." And she gasped. The restaurant was a cute diner, a table set for two in the middle.

"Come on."he beckoned, his lips brushing her hair. Then they sit, their food was there already and he reached into his pocket. Holding out a silver CD he whispered in her ear.

"Happy birthday Beca."

And they kissed, the night wore on, they fell back into the rhythm. They'd missed each other, six weeks apart could really do that to a couple. And the sex was amazing. They rolled in his bed,

"Just like sophomore year." He whispered as they continued.

The next morning her had to go home to get his bags, and she lay down, sliding the CD into the player.

She laughed. The CD illustrated their relation ship starting with I think I like it and finishing with Jesses Girl.

She smiled, her grin spreading on her face as she lay back into his sheets.

"I Love You Jesse Swanson."


	19. Chapter 19

Junior year, hell she never thought she'd still be here. But she was, the activity fair started in an hour. He came into her room.

"Ready Sandy?"

"On my way" she called, chuckling at his film reference. Her lips met his as he kissed her. He held her hand as she pulled him out to the fair.

"Come on nerds!" She shouted as they stood outside their tents, singing acapella songs to the freshman who swarmed the campus parks.

Singing rounds of love songs and quick rap songs, dancing in a competition against the Trebles, they played this game, taunting each other, feeding off the excitement and eliciting shouts and cat calls from the freshman who had stopped to watch the groups. Ending the song, Beca kissed Jesse and the cheers became louder and louder,

"Ok aca bitches! See you at try outs!" She shouted as the crowd dispersed. They ran out of Flyers really quickly and Jesse convinced Beca to watch a movie with him afterwards. She rolled her eyes at his suggestion of The Notebook, but gave in with a sigh as he bribed her with popcorn and juice boxes. She reached over, wrapping herself in the comforter of his bed, a familiar smile rising to her face.

"So the freshies liked our performance. You think we'll get anyone good this year?"

"I hope. " she muttered, Lilly had graduated and s had Donald, both groups were having a tough time figuring out how to replace their weird skill sets.

"Oh so the song is Take Me Home" Jesse announced as the auditorium filled with the groups, Bella's on the far left, followed by the Trebles, and above them the other two groups.

Beca squeezed his hand under the seat as the first person walked out. The girl was tall and thin, and she had a tinsly voice as she squeaked her name,

"I'm Jenna." She said, her rendition was half bad and Beca put a question mark by her name. The rest of the performances went smoothly, the Trebles deciding on two strong freshman to replace the like of bumper and Donald.

It didn't take long for questions to begin rolling in, most of them were run in the middle, boring aca stupid questions, until one of the newbies raised her hand tentatively. They hadn't revealed whom was in and who was out, and the girl was in, no doubt.

"Um isn't there some kinda rule about trebles and Bella's?"

And awkward silence fell over the crowd, while Jesse and Beca shared a look.

"Um, no."

"But my older sister says..."

"Your older sister isn't in charge around here, Jesse and I are in charge of these two groups." She jutted her thumb at Jesse.

"But it's like a law."

"Well I'm sorry to inform you that there is no such 'law'" Jesse filled in, Beca's face thanked him.

"Oh well this is gonna be weird." The girl snapped back.

"Honey, pick up your spoiled ass and leave." Amy stood up pointing at the door. The freshman rolled her eyes and stalked off.

No one asked questions after that.

"So that chick..." Jesse brought it up as Beca slid into bed with him that night.

"Is gone." She rolled over to face him, "sh Jesse the movies starting."

And he chuckled. "What movie tonight?"

"Superman."

"We could try superman."

"Like this. " he picked her up placing his feet on his flat abdomen and raising her into the air.

"My dad used to do this with me." She whispered between breaths of laughter, and the room went silent. He looked at her, taking it in because she rarely let him into her childhood.

"So did mine." He admits with a smile as he lowered her back next to him.

"Movie time." And she snuggled into his side, soon soft snores escaped her lips and he took a breath. Damn he loved her, more then anything else.

Pressing A kiss to her forehead he shut his eyes too.

They awoke the next morning to some serious sex noises from Amy's room next door.

"Shhh" he put a finger to her lips and picked her up out of bed. He snuck don the hall and they both knocked.

"Is Amy in?" Jesse disguised his voice, the noises were silenced And Amy ran t the door.

"What the hell Beca... Jesse!" She whined, a boy from the dive team coming into the background.

"Come on big mama..." He stopped when he saw the couple outside the door.

"What happened to bumper?" Jesse asked, completely confused.

"He graduated dumbass." Amy griped.

"So?" Jesse feared Amy had moved on too quickly.

"Who's Bumper?" The guy asked.

"Stay out of this Travis!" Amy snapped

"Look just cause he graduated doesn't mean..." Beca started

"He dumped me ok!" And Amy ran past them.

Um Travis?" Jesse had said

"Yah?"

"You may wanna leave."

"Kay man."

And Beca and Jesse raced off to figure out what had happened.


	20. Chapter 20-Sexy Riffs

Jesse found Amy ten minutes later, she was sitting in the corner by the willow tree.

"Becs I found her." He called out.

"Go away." Amy shouted, and Beca ran over.

"Ok Ames i know jesse said something but he's a soft guy lets not scare him." Shooting Jesse a warning look she continued. "I brought ice cream and a movie, lets go." Helping her friend up and tilting her head at Jesse mouthing the word phone.

He flipped it open.

'Let me handle this. Riff Off tonite. See you then."

He nodded at her typing a reply

'6?'

She nodded and turned back to Amy, her friend was still crying as she dragged her into her room.

"So start from the beginning." She tried softly, offering Amy a spoon.

"Text." She sniffles handing her phone over to Beca.

'Hey Big Girl. Look I got a job in LA and it includes hot chicks so buh bye.'

"That was horrible of him!"

"He's a real dick."

"Yes he is."

"You're so lucky."

"How?"

"You have Jesse, that kid would go to the end of the earth and back for you."

Beca smiled.

"Bumper was a real jerk." She consoled, Amy who ate half the carton before handing it back to her mumbled, "yeah."

"Wanna go back to you fuck buddy?" Beca asked jokingly.

"That's what bumper used to call me." Amy started crying again and Beca gently handed back the carton.

"Bumper called you his fuck buddy, but you were his girlfriend?!" Beca exclaimed confused.

"Yeah he wasn't into labels."

"Ass hole."

"Oh I know." Amy leant back, pulling a pair of discarded boxers from beneath her.

"Really?" She scoffed and Beca awkwardly took them, tossing them across the floor and into her pile of jesses stuff.

"He must of lost them."

"While you two were getting it on." Amy said matter o factly.

"I plead the fifth."

"Uh huh."

"So the riff offs soon." Beca started.

"I have a great idea."

"Hit me."

"We should all dress up to distract them."

"Like dresses?"

"Sorta, like sexy ass outfits." Amy had forgotten about the whole bumper fiasco.

"Call the girls and tell them."

An hour later the Bella's all met at the mall, Beca complaining about how much she hated that place while Cynthia Rose looked at the models for Victoria Secret.

Stacie hustled them into a small boutique with completely exposing clothing in the window display.

"Hey Barbra! I brought some friends here for your sexilicous make overs for tonight." Stacie said and the woman with jet black hair pulled them all into a back room.

"You and you." She pointed at Amy and Cynthia Rose, "go with Donna." A blonde woman motioned for them to follow her.

"You and you." She pointed at Vanessa and Velma, "go with Lucille." A tall bleach blonde nodded her head.

"You and Stacey." Motioning for the freshman, Kira, to follow a tall African woman.

"And you missy with me." She pointed at Beca.

An hour later the girls met back up in the lobby. Every girl wrapped in a black trench coat. Beca's hair was straightened a light smokey eyeliner surrounded her blue eyes, charcoal eye shadow and cheeks flushed. An hour later they walked into the riff off,5 minutes late.

"Someone decided to show up!" Jesse poked fun as his girlfriend and her group walked in. Then coats were shed and gasps ran through the crowd.

"Convince Me songs!"

"I've been really tryin', baby

Tryin' to hold back these feeling for so long

And if you feel, like I feel baby

Then come on, oh come on" Beca sang seductivley, her point to scare Jesse shitless as she strutted towards him.

"Let's get it on, oh baby

Lets get it on, let's love baby

Let's get it on, sugar

Let's get it on, woah" she continued towards him, Jesse looking confused as hell. She started unzipping his trebles sweatshirt and his eyes soaked her in. A short back leather dress, short and tight and her heels and he was about to suffocate as he took her all in.

"We're all sensitive people

With so much to give, understand me sugar

Since we got to be

Let's say, I love you" she helped him shed his sweatshirt, staring t him as she continued.

"There's nothin' wrong with me

Lovin' you, baby love, love

And givin' yourself to me can never be wrong

If the love is true, oh baby" she pulled him towards her, the Bella's hummed behind her.

"So come on, come on, come on, come on baby

Stop beatin' round the bush, hey

Let's get it on, let's get it on

You know what I'm talkin' 'bout

Come on baby

She was interrupted.

"..Baby please don't go

If I wake up tomorrow

will you still be here

I don't know

If you feel the way I do

If you leave, I'm gon' find you

Baby please don't go, go, go, go,

Baby please don't

Baby please don't" the Trebles sang, Jesse leading the charge up to the smoking hot girls. He desperately tried not to let her turn him on but as Beca sat there playing with a strand of her hair, contemplating a different song he wanted nothing more then to pick her up and bring her back to his dorm.

"Runaway from my bed

Start another day

Stay instead

I feel the sun creepin' up like

Tik Tok

I'm tryin' to keep you in my head

But if not" Jonathan sang as Jesse stared at Beca who winked at him

"Songs That Describe College!"

"So what we get drunk?

So what we smoke weed?

We're just having fun

We don't care who sees

So what we go out?

That's how it's supposed to be

Living young and wild and free" the High Notes sang as they laughed

"So..." The Trebles sang.

"S-C-A-N-D to the A to the L-O-U-S

(I) can't handle it, (I) can't handle it.

Damn, that girl she's scandalous.

S-C-A-N-D to the A to the L-O-U-S

(I) can't handle it, (I) can't handle it.

Damn, that girl she's scandalous.

It's time to get a tan,

It's half off if you bring a friend,

With them crazy press on nails.

Uh oh, uh oh.

Here's the truth:

You're kinda hot.

But when you open up to talk,

I can feel I'm going soft.

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh.

Don't ask me to sign your skin,

Can't you see these little kids?

And you're the kinda girl I'd take home to mom,

If my momma was dead.

No good,

You're up to no good,

But damn you look good and I'm drunk.

Now you got me kinda thinking like maybe I would.

So hard to be good,

It's so hard to be good." Mainly the freshman and sophomores sung, Jesse winked provocatively at Beca.

Beca stepped in pulling Jesse towards her.

"Good morning

Good morning" she half rapped the Kanye hit

"Good morning

On this day we become legendary

Everything we dreamed of

I'm like a fly Malcolm X

Buy any jeans necessary

Detroit Red cleaned up

From the streets of the league

From an eighth to a key

But you graduate when you make it up outta the streets

From the moments of pain

Look how far we done came

Haters saying ya changed

Now ya doing ya thing" and damn she was good at it, he was even more turned on and prayed to god there'd be no boner. She was dancing with ease.

"Good morning

Good morning

Good morning

Good morning

Good morning

Look at the valedictorian scared of the future

While I hop in the Delorean

Scared-to-face-the-world complacent career student

Some people graduate, but we still stupid

They tell you read this, eat this, don't look around

Just peep this, preach us, teach us, Jesus

Okay, look up now, they done stole your streetness

After all of that, you receive this" she finished in a whisper, lusty back ups from the girls.

.


	21. Chapter 21

It was a few weeks later when Thanksgiving rolled around, and Jesse told Beca a week before that his brother and his wife and her son were coming to visit before the small family went home.

"I have to warn you." He had said as they waited for the threesome,

"Uh huh..."

"Jason, he's not what you'd expect."

"Does he have issues?"

"No none at all."

"Then what?!"

"You'll see."

"Jesse" Beca whined as she laid in his lap by the park.

"Hey Derek!Hey Liz." Jesse pulled Beca up.

"Where Jason?" Jesse asked as he hugged his brother and his brothers wife, Liz was tall, relatively young too, Beca would guess 25 or 26, with long blonde hair. Derek whom Beca had met before gave her a hug.

"So did you two end up having sex on the couch?" Derek asked as Liz went off to find Jason.

"Um." The pair blushed awkwardly. That was when Beca's eyes widened and Jesse knew shed spotted Liz and Jason.

Jason had his fathers eyes, and a blonde mop top, he was very focused on the cell phone in his hands.

"Mom I'm not 9 anymore I can do what I want." He huffed.

'Nine?' Beca mouthed at Jesse,

'Ten' he mouthed back.

"Hey Jason!" Jesse walked up to the kid, getting into a squat so he could see eye to eye with the 4th grader.

"Hey Uncle Jesse." The kid didn't look up.

"Wanna meet my hot girlfriend?"

"Jesse!" Beca gasped, trying to control her laughter at his statement.

"Sure." The kid slid his phone into his pocket, eyes rising to meet Jesse who stood up and pulled Beca forcefully over.

"Hey Jason!" Beca smiled and waved "nice to meet you I'm Beca."

"So." The kid turned to Jesse, "is this like a permanent thing?"

"As far as I'm concerned," Jesse answered and Beca's face lit up.

"Yes." Beca answered and Jesse grinned.

"So should I call you Aunt Beca?" Jason asked.

"Why not?" Beca asked smiling.

"Want ice cream?" Jesse offered and Jason nodded. Jesse winked at his brother and Liz as the three started to walk towards ice cream.

"Um actually Jess, we thought we'd come with you." Derek explained, pulling his wife with him. And that's when Beca noticed, the glow that Liz was so blissfully surrounded in gave it away, not wanting to say anything she turned back to Jason and started telling him about Barden.

"So you guys said you had news?" Jesse asked as the group sat with their ice cream.

"I'm pregnant!" Liz squealed, smiling and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Mom your squealing again." He muttered.

"Sorry Hun." She answered licking her ice cream as she stared at Beca and Jesse, Derek's arm was wrapped around her frame.

"Congrats!" Beca smiled, as she tried to do the math in her head, if Derek was 26 and Liz was 25 then when Jason was born,they must have been in high school.

"Thanks." It's Derek who answers, kissing Liz's cheek.

"Well we got to get seeing you again Beca." Derek stood up.

"Nice meeting you guys." She replied as Jesse and her rose. Jason waved goodbye, stuffing his phone in his jacket.

"Well he was sweet." Beca trod.

"I guess I owe you the story."

"The entire one ."

"Derek and Liz dated freshman year. He was a sophomore. I guess after one of the Basketball team parties, they hooked up. Derek broke up with her 1 month later,So Derek got a call 2 months after that from her and he was worried cause she was really sick. So he went down to her place and I guess they ended up having sex again."

"Oh."

"Yeah,anyways she called him a few weeks after that and told him. He freaked out, he was like the all American jock. And when my parents found out they just about killed him, I mean he was 16, and he played in his season closer for basketball that Friday, there were Ohio State scouts. Liz basically told him you choose me or basketball, he refused. He said he'd choose both, and low and behold, he brought her and Jason with him when he went."

"Is that why your parents freaked?"

"Yeah, their worried Derek's losing interest in her, they're kinda paranoid about the whole more grandchildren too young thing. "

"Well . We don't have to worry about that." She leaned up and kissed him .

"Damn right." He picked her up,they both noticed the irony of the sitchiation, as she laughed.

"We're gonna have sex right after we discuss pregnant teens?" She gasped.

"Don't complain ."


	22. Chapter 22-mine

It was during regionals that the Trebles hit their stride, the golden boys of Acapella, they were called. Ad it was all because of one person. Beca. She did nothing but sit in the crowd. Jesse would perform, pointing at her and throwing in winks to their rendition of Beauty And The Beat, which Jesse had complained about to Beca, as Beca recalled their conversations went like this.

"The Bieber? Really!" He had come into her dorm fuming one day.

"The Biebs?" She asked cocking her head and patting her bedside.

"I can't sing him!"

"I thought you possessed some rather feminine properties!" She joked as he huffed,sitting next to her.

"Not including my voice." He whined, his lips curled in a pout.

"Come on it'll be hot." She whispered.

"You said you hated him!"

"Not when your singing it." She countered.

"Sure."

"Stop whining and just sing it!" She had snapped as he leaned back

She often thought back to that conversation. And as he sung around on stage she knew he'd taken her advice. He threw himself into the performance. She smiled up at him as he continued.

The Bella's were good, singing Finally Found You as their first song, and Jesse wondered if he was the only one who was super turned on. But then again he was the only person who was hooting bye the third line, bumpers dismissal of Amy had fueled the next song, Want You Back, to be edited, to:

Hey, boy you never had much game

you thought you did so you didn't stay

And you went and walked away-way-way (UUH)

now, you see I've been hanging out

with that other boy in town

looking like a pair of pals pals pals(UUH)

remember all the things that you and i did first?

and now im doing them with him

remember all the things that you and i did first?

you lost me, lost me like this (UUH)

and now he's taking me to every restaurant

and everywhere we never went, haha

and now hes taking me to every restaurant

you lost me, lost me like this (UUH)

Amy headlining the whole song, knowing bumper was watching fired her up.

"LETS KICK HIS DINGO ASS!" She had shouted when Beca told her he was in the front row. And he had stood up and huffed away as Amy 'serenaded' him. Beca was smiling,singing back up. Jesse had laughed out loud when Amy unbuttoned her shirt and sneered at Bumper. He was disgusted as she pulled a random guy out of the audience and beckoned him onstage, planting her lips square on the crazy guy. Jesse almost fell over when this happened, Beca smiled at him knowing shed have to tell him how Amy had written that into the song later. For now she focused her eyes on him smiling as they finished.

And now here Beca was, so turned on by her boyfriends rendition of the Bieber that she could hardly process what was going on. The tune to Marry You by Brono Mars was hummed in the back round but the group didn't sing the words, a confused Beca looked up at Jesse. But the trebles launched into Soul Sister and Rock Your Body before she could figure out what they had meant. When the performance ended, they received a standing ovation just as the Bella's had and a giddy Jesse made his way down to Beca's side.

"What'd you think?"

"That was the hottest Bieber song I've ever heard."

"Really?"

"I have no reason to lie to you dork." She playfully patted him on the cheek as he leaned in and kissed her,

"GET SOME!" Stacie whoop and Beca ducked away, nodding toward the stage.

"And we have our results!" The emcee said onstage.

"The Treble Makers and The Barden Bella's will be moving on to semi finals!" The man shouted and Beca accepted the first place trophy and Jesse took the second place one as they were called on stage. That's when she could have sworn shed heard it, him humming Bruno, and she knew she hadn't imagined the riff of the song they'd hummed behind their main ones. She didn't ask questions simply letting him take her hand and lead her to the bus.

Once inside, they claimed the corner. She settled into his lap, and hoots and cat calls we shouted as the they sat there. But they didn't do anything, she wasn't one for public sex and neither was he and he desperately tried to hide what was making it obvious that he was horny under his sweatshirt.

"Your horny." She whispered into his eye.

"So are you." He mumbled into her ear.

"Prove it." She challenged her smile playing out across her face.

And he couldn't so he huffed into her ear, dropping a delicate kiss other ear.

"Softie." She mumbled, holding his hand in hers. She fell asleep like this, her sweaty hand clasped in his and her patterned snores rang into his shoulder as she snuggled not his chest.

Her phone rang an hour later, and she hastily picked up

"Hello?" She yawned, careful not to wake Jesse whom had fallen asleep.

"Beca are you on campus?" It was her dad.

"No Jesse and I are like 10 minutes away, Bella's won regionals, why?"

"Sheila and I will meet you there."

"Dad!"

"What!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,but I'd be more comfortable if I told you in person."

"Dad jesses coming with me whether you like it or not." She muttered, Jesse who had awoken looked up at her perplexed.

"Jesses a good guy. It's fine. 10 minutes?"

"God ok." She muttered, hanging up.

"What'd he need?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me."

"Oh."

"But shelias gonna be there."

"Gross." He muttered, and then smiled as Beca laughed.

"Glad you agree."

Ten minutes later Beca arrived hand in hand with Jesse at her room.

"Hey Beca!" Sheila said a obnoxious smile spread on her face.

"Don't talk to me." Beca muttered pulling Jesse with her around Sheila

"Oh but it's good news!" Sheila said in a sing song voice.

"You better not be pregnant." Beca groaned and Jesse nodded along with her.

"Oh no were much to old for that! Silly girl!" Sheila sang again and Beca's dad stood silently behind her.

"Then spill so I can go to sleep and you two can leave."

"Sheila's daughters coming to visit from boarding school." Her dad said and Beca threw her head back with a groan.

"Don't expect me to entertain the little bitch."

"Becs." Jesse warned quietly.

"I mean, sorry dad I'm too busy, it was you who said I should focus on college."

"This doesn't look like focusing on college." He gestured to Beca and Jesse, who were still hand in hand.

Beca bit back a snide comment.

"With all do respect , but Beca has to work wit the Bella's so they can beat us next time at finals."

"Her silly singing club should not get in the way." Shelia retorted and Jesse got mad, Beca felt his grip tighten on her hand and she leaned in on him to prevent him from pouncing.

"That silly singing club is important to your step daughter." Jesse spit his voice harsh.

"Important is my daughters well being, and she will meet Beca when she comes here whether Beca likes it or not."

And that's when Jesse got angry. His jaw tightened and jutted out.

"Leave," Jesse pointed at the door.

"I will do what I want I'm a grown woman." She snapped.

"Leave. Now." Jesse sniped and Beca's dad took Sheila's hand.

"Come on Hun lets go." He tried to pull her toward the door.

"No! She is my stepdaughter and I will decide who she is able to date and this man isn't one of them." Sheila shouted.

"Get the fuck out of my house. And leave me and my boyfriend alone." Beca shouted back

"Your house! This is campus property!" Shelia yelled.

"Out now. Before I'm forced to kick your ass."

And with that Sheila turned away, upset,

"Your daughters a bitch." She muttered to her husband.


	23. Chapter 23-The Sister

The silence that fell over the couple once the parents left was deafening, until he heard her sniffle, pulling her into his arms he let her cry.

"I'm not leaving Beca." He whispered into her ear, and that was all the resurgence she needed as she sucked in through her nose, and wiped her tear stained face.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Movie?"

"Really your response to your sobbing,emotionally unstable girlfriend is to watch a movie?" She asked, a glimmer in her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Always." He whispered into her hair and as we watched him slide the piece of cellophane into the disk player she surprised herself. The thought came across her mind, one she had dared not think of, as she watched him set up the movie. She wouldn't mind sitting her ten years from now, snuggled into his side while little Jesses and little Becas slept. She wouldn't mind being here forever. She wouldn't mind being with him. And as she smiled he noticed.

"See I never disappoint." He grinned ear to ear at his smiling girlfriend. She rolled her eyes cautiously covering up whatever had just made her smile, and fell into his arms as the movie played.

"Why are we watching this?" She asked a few minutes later

"Remember The Titans is an important sports movie portraying our history." He explained.

"It's not even true."

"Huh?"

"The titans, their school is right near DC, TC Williams, they didn't do the whole dance, and they weren't the only mixed team in Virginia, they were just the only mixed team to win. Plus the friendship between Julius and Ryan was completely fabricated too." She muttered as he paused the movie.

"My girl knows her trivia."

"Actually we covered it in history class." She explained. He feigned confusion

"You listened in history class?!" He smiled, winking at her.

"Surprise I'm not a dumbass."

"Never said you were sweet cheeks, never said you were."

"So what was with the Bruno tune?" She interrupted the movie again, leaning over to stop it.

"Huh?"

"The Bruno tune in your performance."

"Oh that, well that's a surprise."

"Tell me."

"In do time."

"I don't like secrets."

"Who says it has anything to do you ?"

"Am I never not on your mind?" She snips back and he rolls his eyes at her vunerelbility .

He pressed a kiss to her temple, "I love you."

"Uh huh, that's what I thought." She turned her face, and let his lips fall on hers.

He woke up the next morning to her phone buzzing on his desk, lazily he leaned over and flipped it open.

"Beca." Sheila spat on the other side.

"Actually this is Jesse."

"Give the phone to Beca."

"She's asleep."

"I don't think so."

"I'm laying next to her,and she's asleep."

"Get out of her room."

"I'm her boyfriend of two years ill do what she wants."

"She doesn't know what she wants."

"Neither do you."

"Well tell Beca I expect her to meet Traci at the pool this afternoon, no buts about it."

Beca woke up at the sound of her boyfriend half shouting, half impaintently explaining something to someone on the phone.

"Sorry she has Bella's."

"She will be there."

"No she won't."

"You tell her I will make her life miserable if she isn't."

"I doubt she cares."

"Ugh!" And he heard the dial tone shutting his girlfriends phone.

"Morning Babe."

"I can't believe you just did that."

"Did what?"

"Told off my stepmom!"

"Um sorry..." He started.

"Don't apologize that was amazing!" She patted him on the back "learning well my friend,learning well."

Later that afternoon, Beca and Jesse made a show out of showing up to the pool. Together, bathing suits in hand and lips locked as they settled into a chair, her on his lap as she lent in to kiss him again.

"Damn." Is all she hears and lightly the pair separate. A girl who's probably 15 with long red hair and cool blue eyes is staring at them.

"Is this how they do it in the states?" She asks, a smile gracing her soft features.

"No way..." Jesse whispered

"You're Sheila's daughter?"

"Shush!" The younger girls eyebrows shot up, "don't need everyone to know that ok? Mum doesn't have a good rep and I don't blame you for being surprised. I have been told I am more like my father."

"Um..." Jesse curled his arm around Becas waist.

"I'm Traci, and you are?" The girl tucked a red lock behind her ear.

"Jesse, Beca's boyfriend." Beca nodded along with the statement.

"Mum said Beca was a shut in."

"She's my shut in." He winked at be a who looked like she was about to kill him.

"As always mum is wrong." The girls slight British accent appearing.

"British?"

"Father, and school. Mostly school." The girl replied to Becas vague statement.

"Uh ok then Traci, want a tour?" Jesse offered.

"Don't let him give you tours!" Beca frantically joked.

"I thought you liked my tours!" Jesse faked hurt.

"Only cause they always end up with better tours." Beca winked and Traci burst out laughing.

"Bloody Hell get a room!" She giggled through the couples kiss.

"We'll show you the rooms."

"Where you two get it on so to speak?" Traci asked, smiling.

"Nope those are private." Jesse raised his eyebrows towards Beca as the couple beckoned Traci to come with them.

The tour ended with a showing of the Finals from the past few years and Traci begged the pair to sing for her. They launched into Elton John, then stopped when they fell out of harmony, laughing as they blamed each other.


	24. Chapter 24-Sneaky Kisses

Semis rolled around quickly, and as the Bella's snuck out to check out the trebles the night before, one song was stuck in her head.

"It's a beautiful night." She hummed under her breath as the Bella's, all decked out in army gear tiptoed across the Treble lawn.

"Looking do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you." She heard from the the other side, holding a finger to her lips she leaned in and motioned for the other Bella's to be silent. But that was the only note she heard before they launched into Thompson Square an A Beatles mix, seemingly the sound she had only imagined, as she watched the Trebles choreograph the beginning entrance to Kiss Me Or Not. She immediately watched,cocking her head to the side so she could hear the words and the other Bella's crowded around her.

"Shush." Stacie wagged her finger at the freshman Sonia who had pulled her phone out. Ten seconds later, Amy threw her shoulders up in disgust and pulled the girls away from the open window.

"Come on Ladies, we gotta be better then them!" She pointed back towards the auditorium and the Bella's willingly followed, careful not to trod on any sticks or twigs.

" Much as I blame myself, I can't be blamed for the way I feel

I Had no example of a love, that was even remotely real

How can I understand something that I never had

Ooh baby I let you, You said lemme help you out with all of that

You said

Girl let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl let me love you

And all your trouble

Don't be afraid, girl let me help

Girl let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl let me love you

A heart of numbness, gets brought to life

I'll take you there

That's what you sang." Beca practiced her solo, knowing any flirty looks or provocative states would be implemented once Jesse was watching. The other Bella's worked tirelessly on Touch Me by the Doors, perfecting the noises of the guitar and turning it into a harmony.

"Nnnnnnnnn" The girls hummed, over and over until Amy decided she liked it.

Beca came strolling into the Treble house that night, her hair tied up and her short khaki shorts revealing her tan legs.

"Her nerds where's Jess?"

"Practicing!" A frantic Benji shouted and any noise that was in the house ceased.

"I'm here to see Jesse." She reiterated, a sign escaping her pout.

"I'm here I'm here!" Jesse jumped down the steps, two by two.

"You're late." She grumped pointing at her watch.

"I..."

"Movie at 6. Do you need me to reread your text for you?"

"No babe, I just got caught up in practice." He took her hand and pulled her out the door.

"So tommorws semis." Jesse started as the sat down for a snack.

"Ready to get your butts kick lover boy?" We taunted him, dipping her spoon into her ice cream and licking it suggestively.

"Must refrain from complimenting the enemy." He joked poking her on the nose as she swallowed the sticky ice cream.

"That's gonna be hard." She whispered, raising her eyebrows at the way he shivered when she touched his shoulder with her cool thumb.

"We can't have sex tonight." He points out, trying to reason with her.

"That's what they told you?" She whispered and damnit she was doing that seductive thing again, whispering so close to him that her cold breath brought shivers to his spine, she ran her icy thumb down his chest.

"Uh huh!" He blurted out quickly. And she jumped off his lap, a smile on her face.

"Good." Flipping her hair and exiting the commons area.

"Wait Beca!" He called out as she pranced away, hips swaying and hand running lazily through her hair.

"Yes?" She turned around and he tensed up, she bit her lip, a thin trace of lip gloss was on his cheek and the way she was kneading her lower lip was probably the biggest turn on ever.

"Tomorrow ok?"

"Maybe." And their was her icy stare, the way one simple eye connection could send shivers down his spine, he'd never know. But as she finger waved goodbye and turned around, and hell he loved those shorts he felt it shoot through him again.

He jumped to his feet, gliding behind her.

"One last kiss?" He whispered and she obliged, their lips connected as his hands dropped to her waist and the bare skin of her legs rubbed against his jeans. Her hands were in his hair, and people stopped to stare, and even Stacie who saw PDA from a first person view every day admitted it was probably the sexiest kiss shed seen. Her lips tasted like cherry and he wondered if it was possible to just keep her here all the time for stressful sitchiations.

He didn't know what he was doing, as she pulled away and he released her hips. But it ure felt right and hell he liked it. She winked at him

"See you tommorw. Nerd."

And she was off.

As she walked away, thoughts of him clouded her mind, and as she neared her house she thought even more about him, how he'd held her. And how she and he melted together so perfectly, like a cookie cutter. She thought about waking up, with her head buried in his chest, the smell of his cologne overpowering. She thought about pulling him towards her to steal a quick kiss before every class, and the fact that he would hold her hand when she got worried. She thought about how he had helped her ace her calculus class, and how he had left her notes when he was busy. She thought about how he told her everything would be ok and how he whispered in her ear when she got worried. She knew he was what made her believe, shed pointed this out to him one day and he'd poked her right above her chest.

"No babe, the love was always here."

And she thought about how shed whispered back.

"But only you had a key."

And as she rolled the cool piece of metal around her neck in her hands, the small a key, a Christmas present, engraved with their names it hit her. This was her forever. Her happily ever after, and even the girl who hated endings deserved one of her own.

The air conditioning hit her and as she went of her notes for the next night she wondered about the stupid Bruno score that had her up all night, thinking about tommorw, maybe it was all in her head, but whatever it was. She was gonna find out.


	25. Chapter 25

Beca sat in the side wings, watching the trebles prepare for their performance. They all looked so calm, and the sliding and dance moves looked smooth and belonging. But Beca knew they were better. Beca knew that the Bella's had worked tirelessly for this for the last few weeks, perfecting every note, and every move. She knew they could win this, and it was only semi finals. Hey had a bigger goal in mind: ICCA'S . But today was Semis and the girls planned to rock this stadium to full capacity. Then she heard it again, whipping her head around at the Bruno toon, it was just a riff behind a song, maybe she misheard it. They were belting out Kiss Me and 64.

And the lights dimmed as the Trebles took the stage.

"When I get older, losing my hair, many years from now

Will you still be sending me a valentine, birthday greetings, bottle of wine?

If I'd been out 'til quarter to three, would you lock the door?

Will you still need me, will you still feed me when I'm sixty-four?" Beca had to stifle a laugh at this one, she kinda agreed that they shouldn't have side on the trebles, because this would have been a lot funnier if it were a surprise.

"You'll be older too

Ah, and if you say the word, I could stay with you" and Beca wondered if the people in the audience were confused by the fact that Jesse kept tipping his head towards the wing.

"I could be handy, mending a fuse when your lights have gone

You can knit a sweater by the fireside, Sunday mornings, go for a ride

Doing the garden, digging the weeds, who could ask for more?

Will you still need me, will you still feed me when I'm sixty-four?" They all chorused and even Cynthia Rose had to giggle at the sheer idea of the song.

"Every summer we can rent a cottage

In the Isle of Wight if it's not to, dear

We shall scrimp and save

Ah, grandchildren on your knee, Vera, Chuck and Dave" one of the freshman, who's vocals were almost as good as Jesse's belted out, and Sonia giggled as he threw a sideways glance her way.

"Send me a postcard, drop me a line stating point of view

Indicate precisely what you mean to say, yours sincerely wasting away

Give me your answer, fill in a form, mine forever more

Will you still need me, will you still feed me when I'm sixty-four?""

They finished but it was quickly transitioned into a Thompson Square hit, but Beca could have sworn she heard the Marry You tune in the background, then she knew Amy had realized it too, as the hefty blonde swung at Becas arm, winking and grinning manically.

"We were sittin' up there in your dorm room

Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon

With the smell of popcorn and your perfume

All I could think about was my next move" Jesse belted and Beca bash fully smiled, tilting her head down to break eye contact.

"Oh, but you were so shy, nervous was I

Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe

When you smiled and said to me

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" She sent him a roll of the eyes and a minty smile.

Then she heard it again, that stupid ass song kept sneaking into their lyrics, just the humming of the song gave Beca goosebumps.

"Jesus" she whispered, rubbing her arms over her jacket.

"Are we gonna do this or what?

I think you know I like you a lot

But you're 'bout to miss your shot

Are you gonna kiss me or not

It was the best dang kiss that I ever had

Except for that long one after that" and that wink, god that wink he threw at her, she wouldn't be surprised if she melted on the spot.

"Are we gonna do this or what?

Look at all the love that we got

It ain't never gonna stop

Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Yeah baby, I love you a lot

I really think we've got a shot

Are you gonna kiss me or not?" They finished, lingering on the stage as the Bella's entered.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Beca sang, perfectly and he winked at her, lowering into her for a kiss, before dashing off with a good luck sign.

" Yeah! " fat Amy shouted, rolling into a mermaid.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on

Now touch me, baby

Can't you see that I am not afraid?

What was that promise that you made?

Why won't you tell me what she said?

What was that promise that you made? " Beca and the girls chorused, smiles fixed on the Trebles.

"Now, I'm gonna love you

Till the heavens stop the rain

I'm gonna love you

Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I " Becas solo sounded amazing and Jesse clapped his hands muttering "that's my girl."

"Come on, come on, come on, come on

Now touch me, baby

Can't you see that I am not afraid?

What was that promise that you made?

Why won't you tell me what she said?

What was that promise that you made? "

I'm gonna love

I'm gonna love you

Till the heavens stop the rain

I'm gonna love you

Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I

Stronger than dirt" they danced, glad as the song transitioned into a pop hit. Let Me Love You by Neyo

"You can see the pain behind My eyes

It's been there for quite a while

You just wanna be the one to remind what it is to smile

You would like to show me what true love can really do" Beca sang the neatly edited version as she swung around stage, her eyes glowing and adrenaline rushing through her.

"And you said

Girl let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl let me love you

And all your trouble

Don't be afraid, girl let me help

Girl let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl let me love you

A heart of numbness, gets brought to life

I'll take you there" Amy and Stacy snag, the freshman, and Velma backing them up.

"Girl let me love you baby

Girl let me love you

Let me love you, let me love you baby

Girl let me love you

Girl let me love you baby

Girl let me love you

Let me love you, girl let me love you baby" Vanessa and Cynthia Rose sung.

"For every heart that beats

For every heart that beats

For every heart that beats, heart that beats..." Beca finished,a huge smile on her face.

As she trotted down to the audience, and more importantly, Jesse, she whispered one thing to her group.

"One more to go."

AN: I'm skipping spring break don't judge me.


	26. Chapter 26

Beca Mitchell would be the last to admit it but as she woke up, jesses strong arms surrounding her tiny torso, she felt needed, more importantly she felt safe. She wasn't into labels or smearing her relationship in other girls faces, but as the years grew on, they were coming up on 2, she felt she needed to have people know, and she surprised herself by openly dishing about her sex life with her friends, something she and Jesse had been much more guarded about the first year. Now it was 3 weeks away from 2 years and she found herself trading sex secrets with Amy over French fries.

"If you slap them and shout GO DINGO GO! They get really wild" the blonde almost slurred, as if she was recalling a memory. And Beca and to choke back a laugh, and remembered she couldn't bring Bumper and his big fat ass up in sex conversations anymore.

"I have a feeling Jesse wouldn't appreciate that." Beca mused and Amy laughed

"Jesse is a weird ass creature if animal references don't turn him on."

"That's why he's my boyfriend, and not yours." Beca shook her head and Amy giggled like a school girl.

"You two are so cute." A familiar and quite annoying voice answered. As Beca and Amy laughed together.

"Aubrey!?" Beca jumped up and hugged her.

"Yes I'm back aca bitches!" Aubrey shouted, holding up her hands as if to signal the arrival off someone else.

"Guess who!" Chloe shrieked as she hugged Beca and Amy, "Jesse said we'd find you here." She whispered as she hugged the girls.

"What's are you two doing here?" Beca asked incredulously, her voice hitched.

"We came per request of The Bella's, we wanna see you kick ass at finals."

"That's three weeks away!"

"Who was gonna help you prepare?"

"Thanks guys, the choreography is looking a little slow."

"Right away Miss Beca. " Aubrey nodded, dragging Chloe with her to go collect the rest of the Bella's.

"Jesses probably wondering why I'm not in his dorm right now,I'll be back at 3 for practice." Beca hopped up and walked towards the Trebles house she heard jesses voice,

"Guys this has to be perfect do you understand me? No fuck ups. We aren't ruining this." And she heard a chorus of yeses being shouted and even a yes sir thrown in their and just for kicks she decided to walk in to surprise them. The sound of her shoes clacking on the wood silenced all the guys.

"You guys are released." Jesse made and arm gesture, and the boys fled awkwardly.

"Hey sergeant." She muttered into his ear and his heart jumped a beat. God he loved her.

"In the words of Ernest Hemingway: You love me, you just don't know it yet." He whispered the In Love And War reference and she stifled a giggle.

"Didja here me?" She whispered.

"Yes." He kissed her and she laughed because her movication was paying off.

"Don't forget I'm just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her." Beca said later that morning as they snuggled on the couch.

"Notting Hill, 99" he returned and she smiled, her eyes crescents. He kissed her, and then he whispered something about a class and dashed out.

Jesse arrived at house, ten minutes later, voice shaking and hands sweating he knocked on the door.

"Hey Jesse come on in." smiled and opened the door for him.

Jesse sat down, wringing his hands, and Beca's father looked at him confused.

"I have a question." Jesse looked up, eyes pleading.

"Jesse, lemme ask you something." He started.

"Ok..." Jesses voice tentative.

"What do you want from life."

"Um..uh..."

"What do you want to do?"

"What I really want to do with my life — what I want to do for a living — is I want to be with your daughter. I'm good at it." Jesse gulped as he quoted Say Anything.

"Then you have your answer."

"Thanks um productive talk, see you in class Tuesday Professor Mitchell."

"See you Jesse." And as Jesse turned to leave grabbed his shoulder.

"Now you be good, that's my little girl you have there."


	27. Chapter 27- Nervousness and Females

She held her breath, she was about to perform, in front of thousands of screaming Aca fans. Beca breathed in again. Their song, Got To Be Love by Lee Dewyze was sure to be a hit.

And she started, softly.

"And when I woke up in a different apartment

Having flashbacks since I get up off the carpet

And I say, hold on, I think I remember

Over a couple of shots and an old Jukebox I met her " Amy sung behind her, their voices falling into a perfect harmony.

"I say, call me crazy, but what am I to do

I don't know your name, but I'll never get over you " Sonia an Vanessa sang as they drifted into the audience, the men in the audience shouting as they swung down the aisle.

"It's got to be love,

I've never been so sure of this before

I know you think so

It's got to be love

Cause everything is upside down and

My knees are weak, my heart skipped a beat

All because it's gotta be love

It's gotta be love, oh no no " Beca sang, and Jesse stood up shouting and clapping for her as she made her way around the stage.

"I keep on lookin' over my shoulder

I swear I hear your voice, but no I'm just hungover

I keep searchin' out through all of my pockets

Until I found your name and number I won't drop it " they all sang together, holding their hands on their hips as they shimmed.

"I say, call me crazy, but what am I to do

I wonder if you feel the same, cause I'll never get over you " Beca belted. Her voice ringing through the stadium.

It's got to be love

I've never been so sure of this before " and Jesse was wearing a smile that his friends would later describe as "a mixture of pride and nervousness"

And Beca transitioned into the next song, You and Me by Lifehouse.

"What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time" the girls chorused.

"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you" Beca was running her hand thru her hair and Jesses palms sweat.

"One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words

You've got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here" as she sung he wiped his hands on his jacket pocket backstage.

"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you" she did a full 180 towards Jesse in the wings, her lips singing out every word.

"There's something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything he does is beautiful

Everything he does is right" Vanessa and Cynthia sang.

'"Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

and me and all other people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you" Amy sang with Beca while they danced around the stage.

"What day is it?

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive" Beca finished, a whisper gracing her voice.

AN: ahhhh I'm so mean! The trebles performance is next chapter,I promise.


	28. Chapter 28 I Think I Wanna

Then Jesse took the stage, the Bella's just as he and instructed them, had made sure Beca sat on the aisle seat. She was leaning over laughing with Fat Amy about something as the lights dimmed.

The Trebles started humming, and Becas breathing hitched. She knew she'd heard the song!

"It's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you." And Beca stopped breathing, realizing what was going on as the trebles started.

"Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you." Jonathan sung, on stage.

"Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,

No one will know oh oh oh,

Oh, come on, girl.

Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,

Shots of patron,

And it's on, girl." They all sung.

"Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready.

.

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you." Jesse danced a little, and Beca felt her heart beat quicken.

"Forever can never be long enough for me

To feel like I've had long enough with you

Forget the world now we won't let them see

But there's one thing left to do" Jesse sang, and fuck, he was walking down the steps.

"Now that the weight has lifted

Love has surely shifted my way

Marry Me

Today and every day

Marry Me

If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Say you will

Mm-hmm" he was getting closer, she wanted to faint.

"Together can never be close enough for me

Feel like I am close enough to you

You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you

And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over

And love and has finally shown her my way

Marry me

Today and every day

Marry me

If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Say you will

Mm-hmm" he was right next to her, she was trying hard to keep from tearing up as his eyes wide and ready locked with hers.

"Promise me

You'll always be

Happy by my side

I promise to

Sing to you

When all the music dies" and fuck he was down on one knee, a ring produced from his jacket pocket and as he opened his mouth to speak she looked down at him.

"And marry me

Today and everyday

Marry me

If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Say you will

Marry me

Mm-hmm" he looked up at her

"Yes weirdo!" She whispered, tears streaming down her cheek, he was up slipping the ring onto her finger. And picking her up in his arms, her hands weaves around his neck, his holding her waist. The group on stage moved to their next song, Running Out Of Air by Love and Theft.

"Well I Gotta Catch My Breath

When I see you walking' in

You're crawling back in my head

Stealin' the oxygen " they all sung together

"You're hitting me like a wave

You cover me in the crash

I'm drowning in what you say

It's takin' me under fast

As you're taking me down the hall

You make it easy for me to forget

'Cause you're saying everything

You know I want you to say

And I'm getting in deeper the darker it gets

And The lights go out as the surface fades

Everybody's got somebody

Who gets them the way you got me

You got me right where you want me" they sung, Jesse murmuring along.

"I still want you, I can't stop me

Girl I run right to ya

Then I Wanna Run Away

Girl I gotta hand it to ya

You know how to make me pay

Girl, I wish I never knew ya

'Cause every time I see ya standing there

Runnin' out of air

Runnin' out of air" she kissed him again and he happily held his fiancé, damn, his fiancé. His. All his. Forever. As she looked into his eyes she knew that love did exist.

AN: it ain't over. I promise. Engaged life coming up


	29. Chapter 29-Jerry Maguire

She was sure all couples had their fights. But she doubted they fought two days after they got engaged. She doubt they fought about something like this. But here she was, sitting in her almost empty dorm room in the Bella's house. She leaned back, her head slowly knocking against the wood frame of her bed. Her bed smelled like him. And for that she was grateful. It hadn't been a big deal at first, mostly because they hadn't thought of it.

"We should tell your mom first." Jesse had mumbled as they watched A Year Without Rain, and she had been surprised.

" Jesse, I thought I told you I was done with her.

"You shouldn't shut you mom out."

"You've met her. She's horrible."

"She should still know her only daughters engaged."

"It's not like we're throwing a wedding anytime soon."

"Still."

"Just stop trying Jess."

"I don't want to."

"Jesse you don't understand ok. You don't know how awful she is."

"Yes I do."

"You didn't grow up with her for 18 years."

"That shouldn't matter."

"Look, just don't ok."

"No!"

"You don't own me."

"I know that but I also know that if you don't tell your mom you'll regret it."

And honestly he should have stopped pushing the issue there.

"You aren't me ok! You don't understand!"

"Look Beca, we're engaged to be married. If you don't settle whatever is going on between you and your mom, it'll effect us."

"How does my mom have anything to do with this?!"

"Beca, sweetie..."

"Don't you sweetie me." She had stood up and ran out, sobbing.

She twisted the ring on her finger. Slipping it off and setting it on her desk so she could take a shower. She leaned back, tears threatening to overflow as she sat under the hot water. It had been three days, three days too long. But this was his mistake not hers. And she refused to apologize for something she didn't do.

Jesse was standing outside the Bella's hall bathroom, waiting for Beca to finish showering so he could apologize. He heard her soft sniffles as the water was turned off, and a towel enveloped Beca stepped out of the bathroom. Her hands were holding the towel up and she was mumbling lyrics

"I can't win, I can't reign, I will never be the same." She mumbled softly head down. He noticed how beautiful she was first. Her hair tied into a soaking wet pony tail. Then he saw her hand, her bare left hand and his stomach lurched. Where was the ring. Was this really the end? He didn't understand.

She shuffled down the hall, continuing the lyrics and he watched her go, his voice suddenly lost. She came out twenty minutes later, a tee shirt and denim shorts. Her hair now in a messy bun. She was sucking on a juice box and her left hand was shoved in her pocket as she walked down the stairs.

Beca reached up to swab her forehead of the moisture, her ring gleaming. She dint know if she should wear it, but even as she sat in the shower she felt like something was missing without it. He followed her down the hall, her head phones around her ears. His heart dropped when she turned around, suddenly noticing him.

"What do you want Jesse?"

"So this is the end? Seriously Beca! You can't just give up on that. And you could have at least returned the ring if you were gonna get rid of it anyway!" He said in one breath. And then he was confused, she started shaking.

Reaching her left hand out of her pocket, she revealed the ring on her finger. Sliding it off in one full swoop she placed it in his hand.

"If you wanted it back so badly you should have fucking told me." And she turned and ran off again damn he was getting used to seeing her retreating back.

"Beca wait!" He called down the hall but it was fruitless. She was long gone. He reached up and scratched his head, how could he have messed this up so badly.

His next move was to go to her class, he stood outside the door when the class dismissed. She shoved right past him and hurt filled his eyes, she dint even look over her shoulder. He knew he'd see her at the station later on, if she showed up.

Low and behold she did and he entered when ear back was to him. He reached out and took her shoulder.

"Hello."

"What are you doing here?" She snapped as he grabbed her shoulder.

"Trying to return the ring I bought for my fiancé to its rightful owner."

"The jeweler is that way." She scoffed and as she tried to walk away he grabbed her again.

She turned around, desperately wanting to kiss the shit out of him. And the sight before ever was not an expected one. He was back on one knee. She threw her hands up.

"Beca, I saw you without it on."

"When I left the fucking shower."

"Yeah, looking back it was an ill conceived idea. But it hurt, and I've never hurt like that before because i realized i need you Beca. I don't want you, I need you. My life is empty without my movie hating fiancé."

"You should really stop pulling these movie things. Jerry Maguire."

"Please?"

"You had me at hello."


	30. Chapter 30- BTW guys

Jerry Maguire is a movie my faithful readers go to you tube and type in Jerry maguire you had me hello


	31. Chapter 31-getting ready

TELLING

"Jesse are we close?" Beca mumbled as she leant back on head rest of her seat in the car. Music was at full volume and Jesse was having quite a good time singing at the top of his lungs.

"10 minutes away m'lady." He answered as the song turned to commercial.

"I don't see why we're doing this. Your parents were at ICCA'S."

"Oh but my extended family is super excited to meet my fiancé."

"If you call me fiancé one more time I may slap you."

"But you are future Mrs. Beca Swanson."

"I'm beginning to rethink this."

He laughed and gave her a knowing smile.

"You'd really give up great sex?"

She huffed.

"I have no response."

"Good then were clear. Mrs. Swanson."

She slapped his shoulder lightly.

"So when are we going to your grandparents?"

"Tommorw night."

"Kay."

"It's formal."

"We're going to a formal dinner party!?"

"Yes. Surprise! Mom said she wanted you to go shopping for something to wear with her and Meagan, her treat."

"Joy."

"Admit it you love shopping."

"About as much as I love stabbing myself with spoons."

"So like a lot?"

"Jess." She punched his shoulder. He winced and she drew back her hand.

"I'm sorry babe, I forget sometimes." She idly outlined the scar on his arm.

"It's fine. But you shopping with my mother."

"It seems I've been kidnapped by the Swanson's."

"Need I remind you, you are a Swanson."

"Not yet." She counters, eyebrows wiggling dangerously.

"Sooner or Later." He threw back and she had to laugh.

He pulled up to his old house and she made a beeline for the door, leaving him to grab her bag along with his own

She was greeted by a hug and a congrats. Meagan came down the stairs ten seconds after as Jesse stumbled in with his bags.

"Becs!" She smiled and ran to give her a hug. "So we can like talk boys and go shopping now right?"

"Anytime." She felt her sister in law duties kick in.

"Yay! Cause were leaving in like twenty minutes."

"Jess! I thought you said tommorw?"

"There will be plenty of time for other activities." He winked "later. Now go have fun."

"Huh?"

"Forgot you didn't know what fun meant."

"Silly boy." She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and took her bag "thanks."

He watched her go.

"So how'd you do it?" Jesse was left alone with Meagan.

"Meagan I am not giving you sex tips when moms right upstairs."

Meagan slapped him lightly on the back of his head.

"Propose you retard, how'd you propose?"

"You weren't there?"

"I had a date with James" Meagan tiptoed around the subject of her new boyfriend.

"James? When do I get to meet this James?"

"Tommorw night."

"He's coming to Nana's?"

"Yeah mom invited him."

"So your shopping too?"

"Yes." She turned around.

"Hey" he called out after her.

"Yes?"

"No sex appeal."

"Sure Jesse."

"Good girl." And with that Jesse turned to go to his room, the one that he knew after he graduated, and/or moved out of Barden, it'd be gone. Throwing open the door he walked icon a half naked Beca, who seemed deep in thought.

"Yes babe?"

She whirled around.

"Jesus Jesse don't scare me like that."

"Want help?" He leaned over and helped her remove her pesky bra, she swatted his arm as they fell into bed.

She stopped it , reclasping her bra and pulling herself out of bed.

"You were the one who insisted I go shopping." She replied to his gaping mouth as she exited, in his tee shirt and a pair of jeans. She met the women down stairs and Amanda, jesses mom, and Meagan were ready to go and super excited.

"My two daughters going shopping with me!" Amanda had squealed as she wrapped her hands around both girls waists. "Don't look so surprised Beca, as long as you have the name Swanson, your my daughter. Just like James will be my son."

"MOM!" Meagan had shrieked as her mom prodded her the entire car ride, Beca threw in her two cents, making sure to take both sides.

"So you and James what's the story?" Beca asked in a hushed tone as Amanda looked thru racks.

"He's the quarterback of the football team, all honors, honor society, school president."

"All American."

"Oh he's so sweet."

"That's good! How'd you two meet?"

"Cheerleader." She pointed to herself.

"You know my first boyfriend was a football player."

"Oh really?"

"Wide receiver, a complete ass hole, but attractive as shit."

"Ahhh one of those."

"All he wanted was sex so I punched him in the face and um low and behold, word got out and he was no longer mister tough guy. I think he actually went to Ohio State to play football though."

"Sweet, James has recruiters coming from Miami,Alabama and LSU Friday night."

"Jesse and I will still be here."

"You guys should come."

"We will." Beca smiled at the 16 year old girl and they ran to catch up with . She was holding up two dresses, that were, simply awful. Beca shook he read, reaching into the black rack and pulling out two or three in her size.

"I'll try these." She smiled and took them to the dressing room. Meagan was quick to follow, grabbing some dresses from the racks and dashing after Beca. shrugged her shoulders and followed her two girls.

AN: this is the dress Beca will wear. just google short black prom dresses it's the 4th one

This is the idea of what Meagan would look like, Jennete Mcurdy


	32. Chapter 32- nana

Ok so maybe it wasn't the best idea, she decided as they pulled up to Jesse's Nana's house. Her dress looked short and black, rather racy compared to Meagan's floating princess gown and Jesse's moms crisp navy evening gown. Jesse had pressed khakis and a pin stripe button down, his keys hanging out of his pockets gave the impression of a chill college guy. Meagan's date, James, was really sweet. He was tall, Beca had to guess around 6'5, African American and a class act guy. He'd shown up ten minutes before he said he would, a black button down and khakis that firmly resembled Jesse's ,clothing him. Jesse took Beca's left hand. She had taken off the ring, it hung on a chain around her throat so they could surprise the rest of the Swanson crew with their news. She clutched his hand nervously as they entered the huge house, one that made Jesse's estate look like a split level ranch. There was land over the horizon for as far as you could see and the huge White House had marble floors and real fur carpets. She smoked her trench coat nervously as one of the men in a white suit came and offered to take it. Jesse thanked the man, and led his fiancé past the groups of people. They found Liz and Derek pretty quickly. Liz looked stunning, her bump just starting to show and her skin glowing. Derek gave Beca a big hug as she joined the group.

"How the hell did my brother get you?" He asked smiling as his wife gave Jesse a hug.

"Rocky and Juice Pouches older brother." Jesse preached winking at Beca who rolled her eyes. Jesse then steered her towards a small group of people, a woman who looked a lot like Julie Andrews was the obvious head of the conversation, the woman's long sleeved emerald gown covering her small figure. A man stood next to her, tall and strong. His smile immediately reminded Beca of Jesse. He was laughing with the group, sipping a beer and having fun, in contrast to the woman next to him who seemed rather stark and stiff. She was decorate din jewelry and using words such as Darling and My Lord. She had a fruity drink in her hand, one that Beca decided the man next to her had given to her to help her loose up. Beca took a sip of her champagne. And Jesse nodded his head towards the pair.

"Ready to meet Nana and Pops?" He asked and Beca nodded. He walked over and tapped the mans shoulder. The man whipped around a huge smile flushing his face.

"Jesse!" He gave the Jesse a big hug. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"I'm Beca." She interjected and the man gave her a big hug.

"Luna you have got to meet Jesses girl, she is just so damn cute."

"Richard! Cussing is not permitted at our social gatherings we discussed this at La Sulage last week!" The woman whipped around.

"Hi my name is Luna. But please call me ."

"Nana I think that's a lotta Mrs. Swanson's for Beca to handle."

"Nonsense there is only two, because Elizabeth is not yet old enough to make her decision on whether to be married or not."

"Nana, they have two kids. I dont think their getting a divorce."

"Pish posh, they are children themselves." The woman scolded and Beca's eyes grew to saucers, if Liz and Derek getting married at 26 was too early, 22 or 23 was definitely out of the option.

"Nan, meet Beca, Beca meet Nana"

"It's a pleasure to meet you ." Beca shook the woman's hand and Jesse cringed at the uncomfortableness of the yard. Beca happily followed Jesse into the house together some more champagne, the kids, Jason,Karl,Chris and Jenny, who were all Jesses second cousins/nephews were running around as the pair walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Aunt Beca." Jason said and Beca smiled, leaning down and giving Jason a hug.

"Hey Jason!" Beca smiled.

The other kids came over and pulled Jason away. Jesse took Becas hand and took her over to the table. The guests had all sat down and the pair awkwardly slid into theirs.

They sat there for awhile before Jesse stood up. He tapped his glass and the group hushed.

"I have something important to say." Beca had slid her ring back onto her finger. Everyone's heads moved at the statement.

"Continue?" One woman said. And Jesse took Beca's hand and she held it up.

"Beca and I are engaged."


	33. Chapter 33

Stunned silence was broken by the cheers of Liz who jumped up and hugged Beca.

His brother starts clapping and soon the entire family is offering their well wishes to the pair. But Beca notices Jesses Nana. She's sitting there, nose flared,lip curling and eyes dark. She gets up and takes Jesse by the arm pulling him to the house. Once inside she stares at home, trying to figure out why he would want to settle down so young.

"So...engaged huh?" It's her snide remark, Beca leans in the shadows undetected by his nana.

"Yeah. I love her."

"You love a lot of people Jesse, what says this trailer trash is the one?"

"I love her, I don't have to give you an explanation ok!" Jesse shouts, and the nana cowers a bit at his tone.

"Your making the same mistake your brother made."

"Hold up! I annoy Derek, I did not get a girl pregnant and then marry her. I fell in love."

"Your 22!"

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I love Beca and you can't change that." He snaps and the nana rolls her eyes.

"So I'm going to have to tolerate this whore?"

"Excuse me?" Jesse shouts and the nana looks disgusted.

"She's rubbing off on you Jesse."

"That doesn't matter, Beca is not. Wore, she is certainly not trailer trash and she's mine got that? I love her and you are not taking that away from me." And he turned and walked away disgusted with his grandmother. He catches Beca in the next room crying and he takes her by the hand and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Don't listen to her." He whispered softly into her ear, but he can see the walls building up. She's trembling and he's left with a so bing fiancé . His first move is to take her to the car, calling a cab and texting his dad. They slide in, she's still cuddled into him. When the get back to his house he pays the cab driver and picks up an exhausted Beca.

"You know it's a good thing you're short." He whispers and she doesn't fight it, just collapses into his arms. He gets to his room, laying her down and kissing her on the forehead.

"What she says, forget about it. Ok? You're mine, not hers." His arms snaking around her waist. She doesn't answer, ducking her head into his shoulder.

"You wanna get outta here? Go to dinner? You never ate." He asks attempting to calm her. She shakes her head no, rolling to her side.

"Movie?"

There's a sniffle in response and hell he'll take what he can get. He slides in Crazy Stupid Love, whispering into her ear that the movies starting. She doesn't answer, but she looks up at him, and in her eyes he can see, as long as she has him she's safe.

"I'll never leave."


	34. Chapter 34- Future Times

Omg Guys...its been forever since i updated and i feel so bad but...  
Im picking up in the future. Jesse and Beca are 27 and they live together (cause their married duh) Jesse has been really successful in Scoring and he works with a big name movie company. Beca is a manager of a record company. Without further ado...

Jesse Swanson tried,to no avail, to calm his wife who was busy freaking out.  
"Jesse! We can't do this"  
"See this," he gestured around the apartment " this is a apartment that we own, and this," he picked up the stack of mail off the counter " these are paychecks. And this," he pointed to his birthday card on the fridge," proof we're 27 years old and this here," he took her hand, pointing at the ring on her left hand " this is a ring, that proves im never leaving Swanson. And this," he kissed her, "is telling you that we will be just fine with aca children."  
Beca smiled softly at him,  
"I love you." She mumbled.  
"And i love you. And the little one too" he smiled, wrapping her in a hug.

FAST FORWARD 10 YEARS

Beca Swanson tried to calm her three year old daughter, while her nine year old son ran in to get Jesse from his office.  
"Shhhh." Beca whispered maternally as her daughters whimpers subsided and her husband came out of his office.  
"I hate suits." He muttered as he slid into the drivers seat.  
"I think you look very James Bond esque in them." Beca smiled as she put her daughter into her carseat.  
"Jackson? Can you hand your dad his tee shirt, he looks itchy." Beca instructed her older son who nodded and handed Jesse a cotton top. Jesse took no time in pulling off his tie and suit jacket.  
"Now here son is how you seduce a woman." Jesse whispered to his son as his wife rounded the car.  
"Shortstack?" He asked earnestly.  
"What do you want?"  
"I like it better when you take my shirt off." He smirked as she huffed and stomped around to his side of the car. She slowly unbuttoned every button and right as he was about to let her remove the cloth from his skin, she kissed his neck and whispered,  
"You're perfectly capable of dressing yourself."  
He pouted as she walked away but he pulled on his tee shirt and threw his dress shoes in the back, opting for tennis shoes instead.


	35. Chapter 35- Telling The Girls Caught

A/N: So im now gonna skip around from different dates and stuff. :)

Caught In The Act

A year after graduating, at the Swanson residence.

Post pregnancy, has only told Jesse.

Beca slid her fingers down her husband's chest, drawing patterns on his skin. He seemed to be asleep, but he was not. He smiling to himself, before smirking as he flipped atop his wife.

"Hey Small-Stuff." He slurred softly as she giggled in his grasp.

"Jesseeee" she whined softly "stoppp."

"You don't mean that!" Jesse laughed, "you love me." He said a matter o' factly.

"Yeah yeah i say that sometimes." She agreed, smiling up at him.

"Let me love youuuuu" he sang softly and she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Ok." She mumbled as they continued.

"God I love you." He kissed her collarbone, dropping down next to her.

"You mister are going to pay." She whisper giggled and she lay against his cool skin. He snuggled against her, she kissed his shoulder as she burried her head in him.

"OH MY GAWD!" The unforgettable voice of Amy rang through their apartment.

"Jesus." Beca snapped up and pulled her sheets over her bare chest.

"Beca and Jesse Swanson I thought I was done watching you two fuck when we graduated."

"Well you walked into our house Amy." Beca grumped.

"Still, you two are married now, you should be over your sex phase."

"We would like to continue here." Jesse interjected.

"No, Beca and I are supposed to go shopping for Staci's wedding today."

"Shit, sorry Ames I totally forgot." She hurriedly slid out of bed, pulling a blanket to cover her.

"Well if God here would stop distracting you!"

"Im sorry, I plead guilty!" Jesse smiled at his wife who was pulling on a pair of jeans.

He put boxers on as Amy growled at Beca to "Hurry and get her skinny ass jeans on.".

Beca walked over to him, gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and promised to continue later.

Staci squealed as the girls threw dress after dress towards her.

"GUYS THIS IS SOO AWESOME!" She smiled at the row of ex-bella's who sat with no composure on the couch in the bridal studio.

"You guys wanna hear something?" Amy asked sneakily.

"Yes!" The girls chorused in unison.

"So I went to go pick up flat butt here," Amy jabbed her thumb towards Beca.

"NO AMY STOP." Beca warned.

"And her and Jesse were legitimately going at it like wild animals, they didn't even notice me until I interrupted their little fuck fest."

"Amy!" Beca whacked her on the arm.

"You two will never stop having sex." Chloe admonished at the blushing Beca.

"Well..." Beca faltered off.

"WHAT!" Staci squeal as she poked her head out of the dressing room.

"We may have to take a short break."

"You two are splitting up?" The girls asked worriedly.

"No, oh my god no." Beca assured them.

"Then what oh what could stop the famous Swanson's sex lives!?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"Another Swanson..." Beca half whispered.

"OH MY GAWD YOUR PREGNANT!" Staci shouted, bursting out of the dressing room to hug Beca.

"Hey pregnant sex is kinda fun." Aubrey argued.

"No way!" Beca gasped "Not you!"

"Yeah when I was pregnant with Ashley." Aubrey explained." Jake really liked it. Kinda kinky."

"She did not just say that." Amy gasped at her normally prude friend.

"Oh no trust me Jake tried to tell Josh that same story when we had Ty. I practically had to beg Josh to hang up the phone." Chloe justified.

"No guys. Jesse and I can totally take a break for a few months, towards the end of it all you know?" Beca assured the group.

"No you two cannot keep your hands off each other for a day, much less months." Lilly whispered scarily.

"You guyssss, focus. Look at Staci's dress. She looks smokin!" Beca slapped the girls shoulders as they all turned to look at Staci who emerged from the dressing room in an organza dress.

"Wow."


	36. Chapter 36- Eating for 2

Beca stood awkwardly, hand on her hip and Jesse's hand snaked around her growing waist while they waited to exit the plane.

"You feeling ok?" He asks in a hushed tone and she turns around and kisses him in reply.

"I'll take it horny Beca wants to play." He whispered into her lips as she turned to full fledge make out.

"Jesseeee.." she moaned softly into his kiss as they leaned against the chair in the airplane.

"Becs i promise. When we get to my parents we can have Swanson sexy time, just not on the air plane..i think you can get arrested for that." He mumbled into her ear and she handed him her bag, rolled her eyes and dragged him out of the aisle.

The arrived to the terminal in no time, Derek stood with Jason by his side, and his daughter Trish was spinning circles on the floor. They smiled towards them.

"Aunt Beca!" Trish crooned as she ran over to her favorite aunt.

"Hey Trish, Hey Jase." She smiled as she nodded her head towards the luggage, "Wanna help me carry your uncles beauty bag?"

"Silly Uncle Jesse." Trish said in her 5 year old voice.

"Sure Aunt Beca." Jason took the bags from the terminal luggage caribou.

Jesse's brother looked worriedly at his watch.

"Hey Jess can we talk?" He asked as Jesse went to follow Beca.

"Yeah sure." He turned towards his brother.

"It's Liz and I.' Derek said softly.

"Huh?"

"We're thinking about seperating."

"You're kidding right?" Jesse asked "You have a 15 year old son and a 5 year old daughter."

"Elizabeth thinks their old enough to understand."

"What happened man?"

"One day Beca will look at you and tell you you're gonna be a dad, it'll be the best feeling in the world. But ten years down the road all you two will talk about is braces and bed times and school. Don't make that mistake Jesse. When you get a chance to be a father, be a father and a husband. I didn't fill both shoes."

"You gotta do what makes you happy Derek. You'll work it out, you always do.' Jesse patted his brother on the shoulder.

When they got into the car, Liz smiled at her sister in law.

'You look different.' She said as Beca climbed into the seat next to her.

'' I'm getting fat.' Beca deadpanned.

'You couldn't be fat if you tried.''

'' You should tell that to my husband.''

''Men...'' Liz sighed.

The women laughed as the two guys climbed into the car.

The drive was silent except for Jesse who was filling the air with sexual inndendos.

They arrived at his parents house in no time, Jesse took Beca's bags and walked towards the house.

Dinner was awkward.

"Beca would you like more?" Jesse's mom asked as Beca dinished her first serving.

"Yes." Beca smiled lopisidedly at her.

"You don't normally eat this much." His mom smiled at her as she brought a piece of chicken over.

"Well she's eating for two mom." Jesse said quietly. The chicken hit the floor.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. " Beca looked at her mother in law.

"This is soooooo exciting!"


End file.
